¿Qué es amor?
by InvaderSil
Summary: Tras inesperados acontecimientos, Dib despierta en un lugar extraño. Apenas recuerda que ha pasado o quien le mantiene "cautivo" ... La curiosidad de Zim por el humano irá cada vez más en aumento, mientras una amenaza les persigue incansablemente
1. Prologo: El despertar

He decidido dejar mis otras historias pendientes para centrarme en esta nueva, que ya tengo escrita a mitad. Por eso mismo, las actualizaciones serán más rápidas. Supongo que haré actualización semanal.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO: <em>El d<em>**_**espertar**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_POV DIB: _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Oscuridad.

Pura y absoluta oscuridad.

…

Es lo único que mi mente pudo registrar.

Oscuridad.

Abismo.

Penumbra.

…

'_¿Quién soy ... ?'_

'_¿Dónde estoy?'_

No lo sabía. No sabía la respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas. Es más, ni siquiera era capaz de formularlas correctamente, ya que mi mente no podía mantener ni un solo pensamiento coherente.

Apenas podía pensar …

Apenas podía sentir …

Apenas podía recordar quién era.

Tan solo sabía que estaba completamente solo, en medio de la nada … Inmerso en la oscuridad, en medio de una quietud inmutable y espeluznante. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral y asfixiante, que lo envolvía todo por completo, causándome gran angustia, desespero, y un temor que devoraba lentamente mi alma.

…

Sin más opción, deje a mi mente divagar entre pensamientos extraños e inconexos durante un largo tiempo, hasta que en medio de mi oscuridad, mis sentidos fueron despertando poco a poco y comencé a notar … algo.

Una voz ….

Ruidos confusos.

Una especie de zumbido, extraño y constante.

Sonidos que poco a poco iba captado, a medida que la espesa niebla que cubría mis sentidos se iba disipando. A mi alrededor pude percibir un suave murmullo, como el susurro del mar. Mi cuerpo era mecido muy lentamente por las olas, que me balanceaban ligeramente de un lado a otro.

¿Estaba …

… flotando?

¿En alguna especie de … liquido?

...

Aun confuso, intenté mover mi cuerpo, pero apenas lo sentía. Estaba entumecido.

_Me sentía extraño. __Todo_ se sentía extraño. Mi propio cuerpo parecía no pertenecerme, ya que apenas lo sentía como propio.

...

_Débil ... _

Me sentía tan débil.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para entreabrir mis ojos y apreciar mi alrededor. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber estado durmiendo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y ahora, sentía que debía despertar …

_Necesitaba_ despertar de este letargo …

Mi vida podía depender de ello.

Con gran esfuerzo, obligué a mis parpados a abrirse lentamente, en un desesperado intento por averiguar dónde estaba. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, entrecerrándolos con molestia cuando la luz llegó a mis pupilas en excesiva cantidad, provocándome un doloroso escozor. Cuando finalmente conseguí abrirlos por completo, mis ojos color miel no pudieron apreciar nada más que manchas borrosas y figuras sin forma. Mi visión era imprecisa y mi mente aun se sentía abrumada, ligera, y ausente … Hicieron falta varios minutos para que, al fin, mis sentidos despertaran vagamente de ese letargo y aturdimiento.

Cuando mi visión logró agudizarse, lo primero que pude apreciar es que, en definitiva, estaba flotando …

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza ante el temor.

Me mantenía ingrávido dentro de un tubo cilíndrico lleno de una viscosa y rosácea sustancia, que se adhería a mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. La pequeña turbina situada en el fondo del tubo mecía suavemente al extraño liquido, provocando la formación de diminutas olas y burbujas que ascendían hasta la parte superior del tubo. Extraños electrodos se encontraban fijados a mi piel, unidos por delgados cables conectados a una gran máquina que pitaba constantemente, marcando en su pantalla mi ritmo cardíaco y mi pulso.

Asimismo, por primera vez fui consciente de la mascará de oxigeno, también conectada a la maquina. La mascara cubría mi boca y mi nariz, permitiéndome respirar el preciado oxigeno que clamaban mis pulmones adoloridos.

Mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar y las nauseas no tardaron en aparecer. Ignorando el dolor, intenté concentrarme y ordenar el caos que reinaba en mi mente.

_¿Quién soy?_

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

_¿Por qué razón estoy aquí?_

No lo sabía, pero debía descubrirlo. Lo necesitaba.

Asi que invertí todos mis esfuerzos en tratar de recordar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mientras deje que el eco de voces lejanas se arremolinaran en mi mente:

'_Matadlos'_

'_No dejéis que escape'_

'_Mi pobre hijo loco …'_

'_Defecto'_

'_¡No importa lo que cueste! ¡Los quiero muertos!'_

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando una aglomeración de recuerdos confusos invadió repentinamente mi conciencia, acumulándose en una rabiosa y caótica concentración. Intimidantes figuras y sombras alienígenas sin rostro alguno se aglutinaban frente a mí, con sus huesudas garras extendiéndose hacia mi rostro.

Recuerdo …

Recuerdo unos grilletes rodeando mis muñecas.

_Cadenas …_

_Gritos._

_Yo … huyendo a paso acelerado, luchando sin tregua ni rendición en medio de un infierno en llamas._

… _las explosiones. _

_Fuego …_

_Recuerdo a Zim … él estaba allí ..._

_Zim ..._

_¿Zim? __¿Era realmente él?_

_Estaba herido_

_SANGRE …_

Las sombras y las diferentes escenas se entre mezclaban entre recuerdos reales y elementos de mi propia imaginación, desatando una completa locura. Era insoportable. El caos conseguiría volverme loco. Dolía. Quería que se detuvieran.

Intente proferír un grito ahogado de puro dolor. Sin embargo, mi garganta no pudo pronunciar sonido alguno. Respiré agitadamente, entre fuertes jadeos.

Fue entonces cuando lo recordé … lo recordé todo.

Inmóvil, vi pasar frente a mis ojos las memorias que me llevaron a esta situación, y que me condujeron a este extraño laboratorio, aquí atrapado entre tubos de experimentación, mascaras de oxigeno y utensilios que no son de este mundo …

Y mientras divagaba entre mis memorias, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una peculiar figura … observando cada mínimo movimiento, cada leve respiración, cada simple gesto. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad … con una intensidad sobrecogedora, mientras los recuerdos inundaron mi ser.

La figura se acercó a paso lento, desde el umbral hasta el tubo cilíndrico …

… ¿Zim?

No … ese no era él. Es demasiado alto … y Zim no había crecido ni un palmo desde que llegó a la Tierra hace seis años atrás …

… ¿O sí?

* * *

><p>Mmmm ... a pesar de lo que el prologo pueda aparentar, esta historia no es trágica. Tiene algo de tragedia, pero mayormente hay humor raro, algo de acción, romance y peleas estúpidas entre Zim y Dib (Me encantan sus interacciones. Forman un dúo muy divertido y curioso)<p>

Inevitablemente, en este fic habrá yaoi. Es decir, Zadr. Pero quiero hacerlo un poco creíble. Es decir, no se puede pasar del odio al amor de la noche a la mañana, sin un motivo o suceso que provoque ese cambio. Tampoco quiero cargarme la personalidad de ambos cuando estén enamorados. Quiero mantener su forma de ser en la medida de lo posible. Posiblemente, no soy buena manteniendolos en canon, pero lo intentaré.

Y bueno ... si eres de los que piensan que Dib y Zim no son gays y blablabla … solo te preguntaré: ¿Y eso qué más da? ¡En realidad tan solo son dibujos! ¡Pueden tener la orientación sexual que nos de la gana! :3 muajajajja

Lo único raro que veo en esa relación es que uno es extraterrestre y el otro humano, pero bueno ... cosas más raras he visto xD ¡Incluso el propio creador de la serie emparejó a un humano con una jod*** gallina! _¡En el comic de Johnny: el homicida maniaco!_ ¡Si hasta tuvieron horribles niños mutantes! … _Si Jhonen tiene los huevos necesarios para crear tal abominación, yo tengo ovarios más que suficientes para emparejar a un alien con un humano (?) _x'DD


	2. Recuerdos: Sentencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo con pesar …

Esa figura aún me observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras mis parpados se entrecerraban lentamente y mi cuerpo flotaba en medio de la extraña sustancia rosácea.

Mientras caía inconsciente, la figura permanecía inmóvil, observando... Nunca apartó la mirada de mí ni un solo instante …

Los recuerdos …

… se agrupaban en mi mente. En escasos segundos, fui testigo de todo lo que había sucedió hace varios días atrás, y vi mi vida pasar como si de una película se tratase.

…

_¿Qué sucedió?_

…

_En lo más recóndito de mi mente, hallé las respuestas …_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Capitulo 1:**

**Recuerdos: _Sentencia_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mis ojos permanecían fijos en el monitor de la cámara espía que había conseguido infiltrar en SU laboratorio. Concretamente, en el laboratorio inferior de la casa de Zim.

_¿Qué quién es Zim? _

Explicar eso sería un gasto innecesario de saliva. Probablemente, si lo dijera nadie me creería… y todos pensarían que estoy loco… ¡Pero igualmente lo explicaré! Porque…

… p-porque …

_¡Porque si! _

¡Zim es un alien que llegó a la Tierra desde los confines del universo con el único objetivo de _aniquilarnos_ a todos!

_¡Exacto, aniquilarnos!_

¡Destruirnos a todos con … c-con … un alce, y … globos de agua, y … eeh … c-cerditos de peluche, y … eeh … robots invisibles que no le vuelven invisible, y …! ¡Bueno, el caso es que siempre quiso aniquilar a la raza humana! ¡Y como autoproclamado protector de la Tierra que siempre fui, supe que tenía la obligación moral de proteger cada palmo de terreno de este planeta y librarlo de sus garras desde el mismísimo momento en el que él apareció frente a mí!

Por ello, había arriesgado mi vida en incontables ocasiones, siempre peleando con él en batallas a mortales, épicas y … ¿para qué mentir? bastantes absurdas.

Nunca había obtenido muy buenos resultados durante las peleas, y la mayoría de mis planes fracasaban … pero …

… Con mi último plan … todo sería distinto.

Esta vez, después de mucho sacrificio, conseguí dejar instalada una cámara espía justo en la sala donde el alien recibía las llamadas de sus líderes. Era un punto extremadamente estratégico, del que podría sacar muy buena información sobre los planes de invasión irken. Me costó un mundo introducir la cámara allí sin que los censores de la computadora la detectasen. Y la verdad que es que estaba realmente orgulloso de mi mismo por esa _gran _hazaña.

Bueno … Ok … tampoco fue una hazaña tan grande … . Simplemente, esquivé el ataque de los gnomos, me adentré en su casa, señalé a un punto en concreto y dije: "¡Mira Zim, un burro volando!", y aproveche que estaba distraído para colocar el dispositivo …

Pero al menos esta vez todo había salido bien, no como las veces anteriores. Recuerdo que la última cámara que intenté infiltrar fue descubierta por el pequeño robot de Zim. Si no me equivoco, su nombre era Gir. Cuando la descubrió, lo único que hizo ese extraño robot fue dibujar una carita sonriente en el visor, vestir a la cámara con un traje de Barbie y sentarla a tomar té con Mini-Alce y un cerdito …

Aun sigo preguntándome cómo es que Zim no se ha vuelto loco con semejantes ayudantes a su lado …

Bueno, el caso era que gracias a ese nuevo dispositivo, podría mantener bien vigilado a mi archienemigo desde la comodidad de mi propia habitación, y mantener a raya cada uno de sus movimientos. El dispositivo no podía fallar. Era simplemente perfecto: una cámara indestructible, de alta calidad, a prueba de fallos, golpes o desenfoques (y además, con un diseño que no permitía que le pusieran vestidos …) … (_¡Toma esa!)._

¿Ves? El dispositivo era perfecto ¡El plan era perfecto! ¡Al fin lo había conseguido! Después de tanto tiempo ¡Al fin tenía una cámara espía en su casa! ¡Estaba tan feliz que hasta me puse una camiseta con el icono de una carita sonriente … !

Gaz me miró muy raro ese día …

Pero bueno … Lo importante es que había cumplido con mi objetivo. Tenía mi dispositivo instalado y esta vez conseguiría pruebas factibles sobre la existencia de los extraterrestres.

Nada podría fallar.

…

Con esa ilusión en mente, estuve espiando al extraterrestre durante varios días. Nada peculiarmente _"raro"_ pasó en ese periodo … excepto el ataque del calamar demonio carnívoro gigante, que volvió a atacar a Zim justo cuando estaba comiendo waffles, … de nuevo … ,pero ese incidente no cuenta … En la organización secreta aún se reían de mí cuando decía que era suceso real, así que no me servía como prueba.

Con el paso del tiempo, mi frustración comenzó a hacerse presente al empezar a pronosticar el fracaso inevitable de otro nuevo plan. Al cabo de una semana, llegue a pensar que no obtendría nada interesante por medio de mi cámara …

… hasta que …

Hasta que pasó _eso_.

…

Aquel suceso … que quedó registrado en una de mis grabaciones.

Aquello que provocó que la ira de Zim estallase como nunca antes.

…

_Furia_

Zim, en ese momento, parecía la personificación de la furia en estado puro. Jamás le había visto perder el control de aquella manera. Parecía un animal salvaje. Una bestia rabiosa.

Oh no … espera.

No … una bestia no. Era aun peor. Esa definición se quedaba corta y no había palabras en este mundo que pudieran describir esa rabia.

Yo, con expresión desconcertada, no pude hacer más que dedicarme a observar detenidamente su arrebato de ira.

…

E-Eso … eso que acababa de escuchar en la última grabación … lo que acababa de descubrir … lo que provoco su ira … Sinceramente jamás me lo había esperado. Las palabras crueles de sus líderes, los insultos, las miradas de asco … esa horrible videollamada desde la nave imperial irken ….

"_Pronto los Cerebros Centrales nos darán la autorización, Zim"_

"_No interferirás de nuevo en el Plan de Ruina Inevitable número 300 … bastante has hecho ya arruinando los 299 restantes"_

"_Pronto …Los Cerebros autorizaran tu ejecución"_

"_Estás condenado"_

"_No eres más que un defecto" _

"_Al principio fue divertido, pero esta situación ha llegado a ser realmente molesta. No nos interesas Zim." _

"_No eres un invasor."_

"_Solo una molestia"_

"_Deshonra"_

"_Fracaso"_

"_Defecto"_

_Defecto_

…

Yo simplemente me quedé callado, escuchando la grabación, mientras en mi mente resonaban las crueles palabras.

_Defecto …_

_No eres uno más … Nunca lo serás …_

_Defecto._

_Loco …._

Ellos no creían en él …

A sus ojos no era más que …un fallo, … un … _loco. _

Parpadeé.

Estaba confundido. Me costó un poco asimilar toda esa situación.

¿Los Cerebros Centrales? ¿Quiénes son?

Y lo más importante, ¿Los Más Altos estaban planeando algo contra Zim?

¿Le han traicionado?

Ok …

De acuerdo …. No iba a mentir. Aunque suene mezquino, una parte de mí se pavoneaba cruelmente de la situación.

¿Por qué?

Porque Zim era mi némesis, mi rival, aquel ser que deseaba destruir todo mi mundo. Nos habíamos golpeado. Nos habíamos insultado. Nos habíamos odiado sin límite y en más de una ocasión casi llegamos a matarnos.

Y … sin embargo … esa punzada en mi pecho …

Esa sensación …

C-casi parecía que, después de haber escuchado todas aquellas crueles palabras provenientes de los labios de sus líderes, una parte en mí se sentía identificada con Zim. Que sentía algo así como… lastima, comprensión, empatía … por él.

En ese momento, esas sensaciones me parecieron raras e impropias. Jamás sentí algo así por mi enemigo. En realidad, no debería sentir algo así. JAMAS debería sentir eso por alguien que solo pretendía matarme.

Sin embargo, lo sentí.

Sentí dolor.

Sentí pena.

Y sentí su ira.

Contemplé extasiado la reacción de Zim ante todas aquellas crueles palabras. Primero su rostro expresó ingenuidad. No entendía lo que sus líderes decían. En realidad, lo que ocurría era que él no _quería _entenderlo. Luego vino la negación.

Sus orbes carmesí dejaron de brillar con aquella hipnótica decisión y arrogancia que le caracterizaban , cuando al fin entendió lo que sus queridos Altos le decían. Cuando pisotearon todos sus sueños y esperanzas, mientras reían y bebían soda muy tranquilos.

Y después …

Silencio.

Zim permaneció inmóvil como una estatua. La transmisión fue cortada, pero él siguió allí, mirando a la nada por más de un cuarto de hora.

Inmóvil.

Casi parecía muerto …. En el fondo lo estaba.

Y entonces ….

Estalló.

Estalló toda su furia. Toda su rabia y su ira. Toda la humillación y el dolor que sentía. Era como una autentica bomba de relojería.

Comenzó a destrozar todo el laboratorio con sus propias garras, que comenzaron a sangrar al clavarse en el duro metal, dejando profundos arañazos. Lo desgarró todo con las patas mecánicas de su PAK. Su furia me estremecía. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda ante toda aquella destrucción.

Sus puños se estrellaron contra el frio acero y consiguieron abollarlo. Sus brazos mecánicos hicieron añicos cada pequeño frasco de experimentación de aquel laboratorio, ahora en ruinas. Entre aterradores gritos y gruñidos salvajes, el alien dejó entrever su hilera de dientes afilados en señal de rabia, como la más fiera de las bestias.

Largos minutos, casi horas, pasaron hasta que se tranquilizó. Respiraba agitado, pero parecía más sereno.

Tras un tiempo de auto-reflexión, la negación se hizo presente de nuevo en su mente . De pronto, Zim caminó frenéticamente de un lado para otro y comenzó a preparar varios utensilios. Al parecer, aun se aferraba ilusamente a la débil esperanza de que todo esto fuese un malentendido. Estaba dispuesto a recorrer el espacio, encontrar la nave imperial "La Inmensa" y hablar en persona con los mismísimos Mas Altos.

- "¿Amo …?" – preguntó indeciso el pequeño robot, persiguiendo al invasor de un lado a otro.

- "¡No pueden autorizar mi ejecución! ¡Es mentira! ¡Zim les enseñará! ¡Zim _ES_ un invasor!"

El alien comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, transportando todo tipo de materiales, planos y utensilios.

- "Zim … Z-Zim impresionará a los más Altos. Necesito un plan. Algo grande." – susurró misteriosamente. – "Algo que evite mi ejecución y los deje a todos boquiabiertos"

Al oírle decir aquellas palabras, comencé a temer lo peor. ¿Él necesitaba un plan? ¿Un plan para qué? ¿Para impresionarles? ¿Con qué?

¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

…

Algo me decía que esto no iba a acabar bien …

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong> Si, ya lo sé … esta historia empieza con la tipica trama emo de _"nadie me acepta. Que marginado que soy". _ Lo de no ser aceptados por los que los rodean es un tema demasiado gastado, pero realmente es uno de los pilares basicos de ZaDr. Es decir, en el canon, Dib y Zim no parecen darse cuenta de lo iguales que son. Yo creo que en el momento en que maduren o se presente alguna situación que los haga reflexionar, se sentiran identificados y …. quien sabe … tal vez surgiría una amistad. _CofcofcofY añadiendo fantasía yaoista, surgiría algo más muajajajacofcofcof_

_Mañana o el Lunes actualizo_


	3. Recuerdos: La semilla que maduró

**Notas:** El capitulo anterior y los que siguen son una especie de flash back, es decir, son recuerdos. En algunas partes, podrían ser incompletos o confusos, pero están hechos así a posta, ya que Dib está recordando y no es muy preciso.

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el siguiente capi.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.<p>

**Capitulo 2:**

**Recuerdos: **_**La semilla que maduró en la tormenta**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Zim deseaba impresionar a sus líderes y evitar su propia ejecución. ¿Pero qué haría para conseguirlo? ¿Estaría planeando invadir este planeta y obsequiárselo a Los Más Altos con el objetivo de conseguir su admiración y respeto?<p>

En caso afirmativo, ¿de qué le serviría hacer eso? . La Tierra solo era un punto lejano en la galaxia. Un lugar sin demasiado valor en los planes de conquista. Aunque lo consiguiera invadir, no impresionaría realmente a sus líderes. Tan solo sería un simple planeta más a la lista, sin grandes recursos ni avanzada tecnología en comparación a la de otras especies ya conquistadas.

Entonces, ¿a qué se referiría Zim con eso de: _'tengo que hacer algo grande'_?

¿A parte de la invasión, qué era considerado suficientemente impresionante en el mundo irken para maravillarlos a todos?

No lo sabía. Tan solo sabía que para un irken, ser útil al imperio lo era TODO. _Absolutamente todo_. La sociedad se basaba, por lo que tengo entendido, en la conquista. Exclusivamente en eso. Si no eras invasor, científico o algún miembro de vital importancia, no eras necesario. Si no eres necesario para tus lideres, por idiotas o crueles que estos sean, eso solo podía significar una cosa: no eras nada. Absolutamente nada …

Ellos estaban programados para amar al propio imperio y a nada más que a eso. Su propia persona no era importante. Solo el imperio. Así había sido y así siempre sería, a menos que alguien hiciera algo para cambiar esa situación ... Pero los únicos con derecho a promover un cambio tan radical eran sin duda sus líderes … y obviamente, no moverían ni un dedo. El sistema del imperio era cruel, pero eficiente, y eso era más que suficiente para ellos.

Fruncí el ceño. Zim no debería respetar tanto a sus líderes. No se lo merecían …

Sin embargo, después de _seis años_ desde la llegada del alien a la Tierra, yo tenía muy claro que Zim no era como los demás irken. Si ellos renegaban de él, no se rendiría sumisamente al destierro, la ejecución o la muerte. Es más, aquel brillo amenazante en los ojos de mi rival me decía que si sus líderes renegaban de él, su venganza sería terrible. Zim les haría ver que era un invasor, por las buenas … o por las malas.

Si, él lo haría. Le conocía bien. Sabía cómo reaccionaría. Ya son demasiados años acosándolo.

…

Que mal sonó eso …

Lo peor de todo ... es que era verdad ...

Llevaba mucho tiempo espiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Dentro de poco se cumplirían … ¿seis años?

¿En serio? ¿De verdad han pasado ya _seis años_ desde que Zim llegó a la Tierra?

Si, así era. Seis años.

_¡Seis! _… Y aun sigo preguntándome como es que NADIE ha notificado el "pequeñísimo" detalle de que Zim no ha crecido ni un palmo en todo ese tiempo …

¿Nadie lo notó? _¿Nadie?_

¿Soy el único?

_¡EL ÚNICO!_

¡Por Júpiter! ¡Zim tiene la misma estatura de un mocoso y nadie es capaz de darse cuenta! ¿Cómo puede ser la gente TAN _idiotamente_ _retrasada_?

En fin …

Volviendo al tema …

Mi némesis, después de aquel desafortunado incidente con sus líderes, tomó una extraña actitud. En primer lugar, preparó su nave y se encerró en el laboratorio superior. Estuvo allí trabajando sin descanso, realizando constantes experimentos con su propio cuerpo. SU pequeño y diminuto cuerpo. Eso me extraño sobremanera, ya que él nunca experimentaba con su organismo, ni se utilizaba a sí mismo como conejito de indias. Normalmente suele experimentar con inocentes animalillos y humanos descuidados que suplican patéticamente por sus vidas. Es por eso por lo que este hecho me llamó muchísimo la atención. Tanto que estuve espiando cada mínimo gesto que hizo durante más de una semana, casi sin comer y apenas dormir.

A veces mi propia obsesión llega a asustarme …

* * *

><p>Tras esa semana, Zim construyó un gigantesco tubo cilíndrico de experimentación en el laboratorio inferior. En el interior del cilindro había un liquido verdoso y burbujeante que bullía en su interior, con una extraña consistencia nunca vista antes. El tubo se conectaba a una máquina electrónica que reflejaba una secuencia de ADN …<p>

Espera …

¿No era esa una cadena de ADN _humano_?

¿Y no es ese mi nombre escrito en la parte superior de la pantalla?

Y … lo más alarmante, ¿en qué momento consiguió Zim una muestra de mi ADN?

En serio … ¿en _qué_ momento?

_¡Oh Dios!_

¿Ves como toda precaución es poca?

…

… y luego mi padre me llama paranoico cuando le digo que cierre bien fuerte la ventana de mi habitación, no vaya a ser que venga El Conde Vampichoco y nos _VIOLE_ a todos …

_¡NOS VIOLE! ¡Sé que lo hará!_

_¡LO HARÁ!_

…

Bueno, volviendo al tema … y dejando de hablar solo … de nuevo ...

...

Ante mis asombrados e incrédulos ojos, siempre fijos en el monitor de la cámara espía, vi como Zim se despojaba de sus vestimentas.

Hice un gesto incomodo ante el espectáculo. No es agradable ver como tu enemigo mortal se desnuda frente a ti … En realidad es bastante desconcertante. Además … si miro, parecería un pedófilo, porque él es tan, tan pequeño ... como un mocoso ...

... aunque en realidad, ese razonamiento no es lógico, porque Zim tiene muchísimos más años que yo … a pesar de su altura. Los años terrestres no se miden de la misma forma que los irken. Eso provocaba una diferencia abismal entre nosotros respecto a nuestra edad. Aunque no lo parezca, él es mayor que yo, pero es que ...

Es tan ... tan pequeño ...

No sé qué debo hacer.

¿Miro?

¿No miro?

¿Me saco los ojos con una cucharilla de café?

Resistiendo la urgencia de tapar mis ojos por respeto y vergüenza, (y apartando la cucharilla de café que _misteriosamente_ tenía al lado) vi como el alien se fue sumergiendo en el liquido de tan rara tonalidad, encerrándose a sí mismo en el tubo cilíndrico. Una vez cerrada la compuerta del tubo, los censores se pegaron automáticamente a su diminuto cuerpo con total precisión.

Y ahí se quedó, levitando en posición fetal. Totalmente inmóvil.

El extraterrestre permaneció así, dormitando durante tres días completos. Durante todo ese tiempo, no aparté mis ojos del monitor ni por un instante, hasta que al fin, … sucedió:

Una vez cumplidos los tres días, al anochecer del tercero, y en cuestión de un minuto escaso, el cuerpo de Zim incrementó su altura y aumentó su peso.

Justo a _MI _altura.

Justo a _MI _mismo peso.

Yo simplemente estaba perplejo.

¿Tendría mi ADN algo que ver con esto?

Sin embargo, mi asombro no acabó allí. Los electrodos unidos al cuerpo de Zim se retiraron automáticamente y la maquina comenzó a vibrar. Una voz robótica advertía constantemente sobre un fallo de sistema y sobre un sobrecalentamiento de la maquinaria. El cristal del cilindro comenzó a agrietarse, debido a la presión. Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos rubí del alien se abrieron de par en par, despertando de su letargo. Extendió sus brazos y piernas, ahora mucho más largos y mejor formados, y con este repentino gesto rompió en mil pedazos el cristal. Los fragmentos punzantes saltaron por los aires en un estruendo sobrecogedor, mientras algunos trozos de vidrio flotaron ingrávidos en el campo magnético que se formó alrededor de la maquina. Entre aquellos fragmentos y el misterioso humo de la maquina, la imponente figura de Zim se dejaba entrever ligeramente en la penumbra.

Si antes no podía apartar la vista del monitor, ahora mucho menos.

Y es que mi eterno enemigo parecía tan … poderoso. Un verdadero ser de otro mundo.

Si lo que buscaba era una buena apariencia para presentarse ante sus líderes … la verdad es que no pudo haber estado más acertado en su vida.

Seguía estando demasiado flaco, pero la altura esterilizaba su figura. Sus ojos parecían más alargados, y definitivamente más brillantes y cautivantes que nunca. Tenía cierta tonalidad muscular, aunque no demasiada, tan solo lo justo. Su piel parecía extremadamente lisa y suave, con una textura fina y delicada, pero fuerte y resistente a la vez. El tenue resplandor de los focos se reflejaba sobre esa húmeda y tersa piel, dando la sensación de que un manto de luz le cubría. Era deslumbrante, así como el brillo rubí de sus ojos, que resaltaban sobre la espesa neblina que rodeaba su cuerpo alargado y grácil, dándole un toque misterioso.

Era ... increible ... y bello. Absolutamente sobrenatural.

Maldita sea.

No puedo dejar de contemplarlo.

_No puedo ..._

Aunque ...

Aun así, no me atreví a mirar más abajo de la cintura ...

E-Es que … simplemente no sería ético invadir así la intimidad de mi enemigo.

...

Maldita sea.

- "¡AAAH! ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUE HAS HECHO CON EL JEFECITO?" – Gimoteó Gir, apareciendo de la nada. Asombrado, el robot dejó caer al suelo un extraño aperitivo que estaba comiendo y se dedicó a contemplar a su nuevo amo con los ojos muuy abiertos.

Lo estuvo contemplando durante un largo, largo, largo, largo, laargo rato …

Luego, gritó histéricamente … tirándose al suelo, rodando sobre si mismo y formando un dramático espectáculo. Gruesos lagrimones resbalaban de sus ojos, cosa que me desconcertaba enormemente, ya que Gir era un robot y se supone que los robots no tienen glándulas lagrimales ...

- "¡Te has comido al jefecito! ¿porr quée? ¿Por qué siempre se van los mejores? _¿por quée?_" – lloriqueó amargamente.

Ignorando la extraña reacción de su robot, el alien habló.

- "Calienta los motores de la nave, Gir" - respondió Zim tajante. Su voz era ligeramente más grave y adulta, pero aun conservaba ese timbre especial que le caracterizaba. – "Tenemos un asuntito que aclarar ahí fuera"

- "La verdad está ahiii fueraaaa" – susurró el robot, olvidando completamente su drama anterior e imitando de forma muy bizarra a algún personaje que había visto en alguna de sus queridísimas series de televisión favoritas. Aunque en realidad, TODOS los programas que aparecían en la tele eran sus favoritos … sin excepción alguna.

Y cuando digo sin excepción, es _sin excepción._

Incluso el porno de las madrugadas es uno de sus- …

- "¡Gir! ¿Qué haces? ¡Deja de comer y vete a preparar a nave!"

- "¡A la orden, mi amo!" – añadió con la boca llena, terminándose el extraño aperitivo que hace escasos minutos había dejado caer al suelo. Al parecer, estaba comiendo chocolate con kétchup .. o algo así …

_Eff …_

_Asco._

Acto seguido, el malvado robot de mi enemigo le dedicó un gesto militar y salió corriendo, dispuesto a cumplir la orden de su jefe. Luego, cuando el robot se marchó, el extraterrestre se giró en dirección a la computadora que monitorizaba la casa y le ordenó:

- "¡Computadora! Debo irme. Cuida de la base y de Gir mientras yo no este. Si no he vuelto pronto, recoge las coordenadas de mi nave y envía a Gir al rescate."

- "Valeeee …." – respondió con pereza una voz robótica que tenía un tono de voz un tanto agudo.

Una vez dicho esto, la sala quedó inmersa en absoluto silencio. Zim simplemente se quedó allí, inmóvil durante un buen rato, completamente hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin reaccionó y se encaminó hacía su habitación, en busca de alguna vestimenta apropiada que tapase su desnudez.

Desnudez que _aun_ no me atrevía a observar …

Cuando marchó a su habitación, yo permanecí mirando el monitor de mi cámara espía durante varios minutos. Estuve reflexionando detenidamente sobre toda esta situación y sus consecuencias.

Algo me decía que allí fuera, en el espacio exterior, se iba a montar una buena …

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Zim volvería a la Tierra? ¿Impresionaría a sus lideres con su increíble modificación de altura? ¿Le destruirían? ¿Zim los destruiría a ellos? ¿Lo ejecutarían o llegarían a un acuerdo? ¿Corría peligro la Tierra?

¿Yo debería dejar de meter las narices en asuntos ajenos?

Probablemente …

Pero simplemente no podía ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando. Con Zim haciendo planes, nunca se sabe … quizás, en un arrebato de ira o de estupidez, le dé por implosionar todo el universo. Llámenme loco si quieren, pero yo no puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo las altas probabilidades que existen de morir cruelmente mientras el universo colapsa sobre si mismo.

Al ver todos los últimos preparativos de Zim, una idea loca y suicida pasó súbitamente por mi mente. Debía subir a la nave de mi némesis. ¡Tenía que colarme como fuese posible en aquella maquina espacial y viajar al espacio! ¡Descubrir de primera mano como acabaría todo aquello!

Definitivamente, no podía quedarme en casa con los brazos cruzados. Lo único que conseguiría con eso es pasarme el día preguntándome a mí mismo mil y un cuestiones sin respuesta, … y hablar solo. De nuevo. (Qué novedad …)

Y asi sucedió.

Así es como todo empezó.

Comencé a trazar el plan que me llevaría a "La Inmensa", a bordo de la nave de mi rival. El plan que me conduciría a mi propia destrucción.

Un viaje que llevaría a mi mente inmadura a preguntarse cosas que jamás ý nunca me pregunté.

A sentir cosas que jamás y nunca imaginé …

* * *

><p><em>[Próximo capitulo: Recuerdos - <em>El Alto Artificial y La Mascota Exótica<em>]_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Seguramente, en el próximo capitulo notaran lo mucho que me gusta escribir a Zim hablando en tercera persona de si mismo, o lo mucho que me gusta llamar a Dib: "El Dib" o "Dib-humano". Eso es por culpa de los capítulos en inglés, donde Zim suele hablar de ese modo más seguido que en el español, y llama a Dib: "The Dib", "Dib-stink" o cosas por el estilo xD

Me encantan los capis en inglés, sobre todo por la voz de Zim, que le da más carácter. Además, me gusta mucho la voz de Dib x3 Y también me gustan los capis en inglés porque puedo aprender otro idioma mientras me entretengo. xP

En fin …

_¿Qué le pasará a Zim?_

_¿Qué pasará con Dib?_

_Y lo más importante, ¿Nos violará el conde Vampichoco?_


	4. Recuerdos: El Alto y la Mascota

Lo siento si hay occ pero mantenerlos en canon es más dificil de lo que pensé . No puedo controlar a la fangirl que hay en mí xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

Recuerdos: _El Alto Artificial y La Mascota Exótica_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento con una belleza cegadora, como si se tratasen de miles de luciérnagas danzando en medio de una noche oscura y silenciosa. Desde mi escondite, no podía apreciar completamente la hermosura de estos astros, pero podía apreciar lo suficiente para quedar maravillado ante ese esplendor.

Un esplendor que nunca tuve la oportunidad de contemplar tan de cerca.

Y es que, en ese momento, me encontraba surcando el espacio, entre colosales planetas y deslumbrantes estrellas. Viajaba a velocidades inimaginables, que desafiaban completamente la física. Con la nueva nave de Zim y su sistema de tele-transportación automática a "corta distancia" podíamos atravesar grandes distancias en cuestión de milisegundos, superando así los límites de la velocidad de la luz.

Zim conducía esta nave, con la que surcábamos el firmamento en busca de la nave imperial, _La Inmensa_. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba oculto en el rincón más oscuro y lúgubre de su veloz maquina acorazada. Es decir, yo era un polizón. La nueva nave de mi némesis era enorme, así que con un poco de suerte, él no se percataría de mi presencia durante todo el trayecto. Solo debía permanecer callado y no salir de mi escondrijo. No había necesidad de salir de todas formas, porque allí tenía todo cuanto necesitaba. Llevaba una mochila con provisiones, varias capsulas del laboratorio de mi padre, una cámara, y un sinfín de preparativos.

Mi corazón bombeaba fuerte en mi pecho, por la emoción de encontrarme en medio del espacio, rodeado de constelaciones y cosas misteriosas y desconocidas.

Pero eso no era lo más emocionante ...

Pronto llegaríamos a la nave imperial, donde se alojaban Los Terribles Más Altos …

Llevé mi puño a mi pecho y sonreí. Estaba impaciente.

_¿Qué nos depararía este precipitado viaje?_

* * *

><p>...<p>

El fuego lo estaba devorando todo a su paso. Lo único que yo pude hacer es encontrar un hueco entre los escombros por donde poder colarme y crear mi propia vía de escape a través de las llamas. Corría muy rápido, de forma casi desquiciada. El espeso humo amenazaba con intoxicar mis adoloridos pulmones que resollaban agotados por la falta de aire.

Mis ojos escocían. Los sentía rojos e irritados. Las cenizas que flotaban aleatoriamente dificultaban aun más mi visión.

Tras de mí oía disparos y gritos estremecedores:

- "¡No dejéis que escapen!" – gritaban los guardias irken. Sus armaduras doradas relucían frente a las llamas, dándoles a los soldados imperiales un toque majestuoso, pero letal e impresionante.

Zim corría tras de mí. Esta vez no para capturarme o herirme, sino para salvar su vida, tal y como hacía yo en este preciso instante.

_¿Qué pasó? _

_¿Por qué estábamos en esta situación?_

Pues ... bien ...

Digamos que … la charla con los Más Altos no fue muy pacifica.

¿Para qué engañarnos?

¡Fue una locura!

¡Una completa masacre!

En primer lugar, los Más Atos se mostraron sumamente indignados con la altura de Zim. Alegaron que la modificación de altura de forma artificial estaba castigada con la pena de muerte. Yo creo que simplemente estaban celosos de la altura que Zim había adquirido. Quizás lo veían como una amenaza para sus respetables puestos como líderes del imperio.

Zim, por su parte, no parecía darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas que le dirigían los Más Altos. Es más, con toda la _'humildad'_ del mundo, exigió un puesto de importancia en el imperio. También exigió una celebración en su honor, una disculpa por herir su orgullo de invasor, un armamento de guerra, y una tabletita de chocolate.

Sus líderes se mostraron aun más indignados por estas pretensiones. Sobre todo, por la petición de disculpa … pero más aun por la tabletita de chocolate.

La situación se volvió sumamente tensa, y … como era de esperar, acabó en violencia.

Después de varios disparos, explosiones, caos, y numerosos irken gritando histéricamente (más un desesperado Más Alto salvando donuts y rosquillas) consiguieron encerrar a Zim en una de las jaulas para prisioneros de alta seguridad. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me descubrieron merodeando por el lugar, y me encerraron con él, acusándome de cómplice o algo así. Yo les dije que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero no me creyeron ni una palabra.

Al verme aparecer, Zim me miró con sorpresa y desdén, para luego burlarse de mi mala suerte, mientras yo le fulminé con la mirada y protesté incansablemente, como un disco rayado, hasta que los guardias se cansaron de mis berridos y me pusieron una mordaza.

Luego seguí berreando con la mordaza puesta, así que me pusieron otra mordaza por encima de la mordaza anterior …

Nos dejaron allí varias horas, hasta que unos guardias muy antipáticos nos vinieron a buscar, para trasladarnos a otro lugar más seguro, a la espera de un juicio que se celebraría dentro de un par de días.

Estos guardias (¿he mencionado ya que eran unos amargados?) nos dirigieron a empujones a la mazmorra más profunda del lugar, y nos ataron con fuertes grilletes sujetos a la pared de la celda.

Nos mantuvieron allí encarcelados durante una semana entera …

Sus líderes hubieran asesinado a Zim de inmediato, pero los irken parecían reacios a matar a alguien más alto que un irken de estatura común, aunque se tratase del mismísimo Zim y este les hubiera declarado la guerra de la forma más escandalosa posible. Así pues, sin saber si matarnos o no, nos dejaron allí, a la espera de un destino incierto.

Durante nuestro encierro y la espera de un veredicto por parte del jurado, el alien y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Los tres primeros días, casi ni nos dirigíamos la palabra, cosa realmente extraña, ya que siempre estábamos discutiendo por tonterías sin sentido. Supongo que él aun estaba un poco desconcertado por la situación que estábamos viviendo, y yo por mi parte estaba demasiado desconcertado con su repentino cambio físico como para tratarlo de la forma en la que siempre solía tratarlo. Y es que Zim parecía … distinto. ¡No parecía el mismo! Era como si ... fuese otro. No llegaba a acostumbrarme aun a su extraña transformación física. Además, él parecía pensativo y distante la mayor parte del tiempo. Supongo que ... al fin se ha dado cuenta de que su raza nunca le ha aceptado ...

Parecía ... desanimado. Y ... eso no me gustaba ... p-porque ... ¡ Deberíamos estar peleando! ... Y ... la verdad es que nunca he sido bueno animando a la gente ... y-y ...

La verdad es que no sabía ni que decirle.

Sin duda alguna, fueron días bastante incómodos. No sabía muy bien que hacer o cómo reaccionar. La actitud de Zim me asustaba. Los grilletes me estaban dejando marcas en las muñecas y dolían más que una tortura por parte de Gaz. La celda era fría. La comida era tan asquerosa que ni las moscas se posaban en ella. Nos iban a ejecutar. ¡Me dolía el trasero de estar ahí sentado! ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

¡Ah! Y a parte de eso, extrañaba a mi familia. La extrañaba muchísimo, aunque probablemente, ellos no me extrañaban en lo más mínimo, pero me daba igual. Yo igualmente los extrañaba.

Por si fuera poco, y para empeorar aun más la situación ... sucedió ... algo inesperado ...

Al parecer, los irken nos convirtieron en una especie de atracción turística … o algo así. En primer lugar, colocaron por fuera de la jaula un cartelito que ponía: "Mascota exótica".

Me tomó varios segundos darme cuenta de que se estaban refiriendo a mí …

- "¿Has visto que cosa más rara?" – comentó un irken a pocos pasos de la celda, mientras me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza. Rascaba su mentón distraídamente, a la vez que hablaba con aire pensativo.

- "Si … Que bicho más raro. - le respondió otro extraterrestre que salió de la nada y se dedicó a mirarme fijamente. - ¿Es una nueva especie?

- ¡Es muy mono! ¡Quiero tocarlo! - exclamó un pequeño irken muy alegre y activo, con expresión emocionada y una sonrisa de antena a antena. Extendió su mano para toquetearme, y vete tú a saber que más ... pero uno de los irken se puso histérico y apartó su diminuta mano de los barrotes.

- ¡Estate quieto! ¡A lo mejor es venenoso!

- Oigan ... ¿Y qué son esas cosas negras y finas que le salen de la cabeza?"

- "Creo que lo llaman _'pello'_"

- "¡Mentira! ¡Es _'pelo'_!"

- "Es muy raro …" - murmuró otro, frotándose la calva. De la nada, sacó una cámara y comenzó a grabarme ...

Poco después, los extraterrestres se aglutinaban en la puerta y me tomaban fotos, como si fuese un animal de zoológico. Muchos me miraban fijamente y hacían comentarios sobre mi pelo, mi piel o cualquier otro rasgo físico, criticándome delante de mis narices. ¡Cómo si no estuviese ahí!

¡Incluso me pusieron un collar, con una placa dorada que decía: _"Dibby"_!

Oh dios, que humillación. Algunos hasta me ofrecían comida o me hacían gestos raros, tratándome como si fuese alguna especie de perrito que iría corriendo a lamer sus manos al más mínimo gesto de cariño o interés.

Y … la vez que estornudé … oh por Jupiter … no quiero ni acordarme. Todos dieron un paso atrás totalmente asombrados, mirándome con sus enorme orbes abiertos de par en par, como si hubiese hecho la cosa más extraña del mundo. Luego, por alguna razón que desconozco, y que sinceramente, prefiero desconocer, comenzaron a aplaudir, soltando muestras de exclamación y dejándome ciego con la enorme cantidad de flash que emitían las numerosas cámaras de fotos. Muchos dijeron que querían _'adoptarme'_.

Eff …

Luego seguían observándome …

A veces … las miradas de algunos irken eran extrañas. Me daban cierto temor …

Otros simplemente me observaban con una curiosidad que sobrepasaba cualquier limite. Supongo que nunca habían visto a un ser humano.

Zim, por su parte, era el primer irken que conseguía un método eficaz para modificar su altura sin que sus sesos estallasen en el proceso. Muchos irken, inconformes con una altura diminuta que no infundaba respeto alguno en esta sociedad, habían intentado sobrevivir a una modificación de ese estilo, pero los que se arriesgaron solo consiguieron cuerpos deformes, dolores de cabeza y muerte prematura.

Ninguno salió bien parado, excepto Zim, que milagrosamente había dado con la solución … quizás su secreto se basaba en extraer algunos rasgos del ADN humano y fusionarlos con los suyos. Sea como sea, mi némesis era el único que conocía esa clave. Probablemente, esa era una de las principales razones por la que nos mantenían con vida. Muchos darían lo que fuera por conocer ese secreto sumamente ventajoso en la sociedad irken, donde la altura significaba _poder_, literalmente. Era por ese logro (y tal vez por su nuevo aspecto, que por lo visto, muchos irken consideraron sumamente _atractivo_) por lo que Zim también tenía una gran cantidad de "fans" que le sacaban fotos a él también. Él trataba de ignorarlos, pero la presencia de toda esa gente era constante, y realmente molesta. Mi némesis decía que eran un incordio y que sus interminables murmullos no le dejaban _'pensar'. _

Yo esperaba sinceramente que él estuviese _pensando_ en alguna manera de salir de allí, porque esos extraterrestres empezaban a agobiarme …y por lo visto, era evidente que a Zim también. Incluso juraría que le hizo el corte de manga a uno de los fotógrafos, pero no fue así … él solo le estaba señalando con el dedo "índice". Es lo malo de tener solo tres dedos … nunca sabes si estás señalando algo o estás insultando a alguien …

En fin … A parte de su evidente desagrado a ser fotografiado, a mi eterno enemigo tampoco parecía gustarle demasiado que los demás me sacasen fotos a mí también. Seguramente era porque yo estaba cerca de él y el flash igualmente le molestaba …

Si ... debe ser por eso.

Al principio, no parecía importarle mi suerte en lo más mínimo. Luego, tan solo trataba de hacer oídos sordos e ignorarlo todo, pero al final acabó gruñendo desquiciadamente a todo aquel que se acercará a la jaula. Cualquiera que se me acercará con una cámara recibía una mirada asesina capaz de helar el mismísimo infierno. Eso ultimo me desconcertaba un poco …

Una vez ahuyentados los intrusos y curiosos, Zim se dedicaba a ignorar por completo mi presencia.

La verdad es que no sabía que era más incomodo: los irken curiosos y un Zim rabioso … o un silencio mortal y un Zim en plan reflexivo.

Pero, justo cuando empecé a sobrellevar un poco mejor la situación, Zim dejó de mostrarse distante y comenzó a observarme fijamente. Los días anteriores solía hacer eso por un breve periodo de tiempo, pero ahora lo hacía de forma más intensa. Parecía ser consciente de que ahora estábamos a la misma altura y, aunque intentara disimularlo, se mostró intrigado por el nuevo cambio de perspectiva. Seguramente, su inner interior estaba montado _la fiesta del siglo, _ya que ahora estábamos al mismo nivel. A partir de ahora, él no tendría la necesidad de mirar hacia arriba y descoyuntarse el cuello cada vez que quiera hablar conmigo.

Al cabo de varias horas de miradas furtivas y escalofriantes por parte de Zim, este al fin se acercó a mí todo cuanto las cadenas le permitieron. Parecía decidido a decirme algo. Su mirada volvía a estar llena de decisión y de un brillo travieso y maligno que me hizo sonreír interiormente. Era la típica mirada que ponía cuando acababa de elaborar algún plan _'brillante'_.

Así que, a pesar de la altura, en el fondo no había cambiado nada, ¿no es así?

Claro que no.

Ese era el Zim que yo conocía.

Debía haberlo tenido claro desde el principio. Me había estado comportando de forma antinatural y estúpida durante todo el tiempo, creyendo que las cosas habían cambiado y que Zim ya no era el mismo. Pero estaba equivocado. Él seguía siendo el de siempre.

Intenté ocultar la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en la comisura de mis labios. En el fondo, adoraba sus planes. Adoraba sus retos. Adoraba a ese estúpido alienígena. Siempre conseguía darle emoción a mi vida y hacerme vibrar con la adrenalina que provocaban las constantes batallas y conflictos que manteníamos. Era un juego peligroso … pero emocionante. Me hacía sentir fuerte. Me hacía sentir vivo. Me hacía sentir como nunca antes en la vida.

- "Humano apestoso" –anunció de pronto con tono autoritario -"Zim tiene un plan para volar esta nave en pedazos, pero el Dib-humano debe ayudarle. No es que el grandioso Zim necesite tu ayuda, por supuesto. Pero todo será más fácil si colaboras."

- "Ya …" – dije, rondando mis ojos y fingiendo desinterés – "¿Y qué gano yo con eso?"

- "TU LIBERTAD" – gritó él de forma inesperada, señalándome con el dedo de forma dramática. –"Si el Dib-Humano me ayuda a escapar, yo le llevaré de vuelta a esa apestosa bola de FANGO y LIQUIDO CORROSIVO, al que llamas planeta."

- "¿A sí? ¿Y quién me asegura que no me utilizaras y luego me dejaras tirado?"

- "¿Tienes una idea mejor?"

Me quedé en silencio por un breve periodo de tiempo con expresión confusa y un poco perdida.

- "… Está bien" – dije sin más opción – "¿Qué tienes planeado?"

- "¡Apuesto a que te estarás preguntando qué será lo que el increíble ZIM ha planeado!"

- "Pues claro … por eso te he preguntado …"

Zim se quedó observándome.

- "¡MIENTES!"

- "Zim … ya estamos mayorcitos para estas tonterías … ¡Que llevamos así _seis años_! ¡SEIS!"

- "Lo que sea … Ahora escúchame bien, simio pelón. Esto es importante. Ya ha pasado un tiempo, y seguro que la computadora mandará a Gir a mi rescate. Probablemente, en vez de salvarnos, lo único que conseguirá es montar un descontrol espantoso en todos los sectores de la nave imperial. Aprovecharemos el caos para fugarnos. Tan solo tenemos que forzar los grilletes. Romper la cerradura. Esquivar a los guardias. Llegar al corazón de la nave que está resguardada por TODA la tropa de la Inmensa, traspasar la puerta de acero 'intraspasable', ajustar las turbinas, robar las contraseñas del sistema, robar la bomba T-45, robar mi tabletita de chocolate, explotar el generador y LISTO. ¿Ves que fácil? ¡Reventaremos esta nave en pedazos para que no nos sigan y los condenaremos a todos a la RUINAAA!"

- "¿Y eso es un _plan_? ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer _TODO_ eso? ¡Vaya birria, Zim! Estás perdiendo facultades … " – refunfuñé en tono irónico, mirándole con reproche a la vez que entrecerraba un ojo y abría el otro.

- "¡Al menos Zim piensa en algo! ¡No como el simio pelón que tiene enfrente, que solo se dedica a quejarse!" – me contestó, haciendo muecas burlonas y un raro movimiento pélvico …o algo asi.

Contuve el renovado deseo de discutir con él de la forma más infantil y absurda que fuese posible, mientras me dediqué a suspirar con resignación y escuchar su _'plan maestro'_ que, según él, nos sacaría a ambos de este lio en el que nos habíamos metido nosotros solitos …

Y nada más terminar de oírle hablar … lo supe …

… supe que ese plan terminaría en catástrofe.

Y eso mismo fue: _una catástrofe. _

Apenas recuerdo en qué momento llegó Gir. Apenas sé cómo nos las arreglamos para escapar de la celda y explotar el reactor principal de la nave. Lo único que recuerdo con total claridad son las inmensas hordas de soldados imperiales pisándonos los talones …

Conseguimos sortear al ejercito, pero un pequeño grupo de cuatro soldados elite nos perseguían sin tregua ni descanso.

Los disparos y explosiones no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Lo único que podíamos hacer yo y mi enemigo mortal era huir entre las llamas y los escombros, tratando de salvar nuestro propio pellejo.

En determinado momento, un disparo que lanzó uno de los elite rozó mi hombro …

Zim ni siquiera se inmuto ante mi grito de dolor …

Como pronostiqué, mi némesis no movería un dedo por ayudarme …

No sé que es más triste. Eso … o que realmente tenía la … la leve … la leve esperanza de poder contar con él … por una vez en la vida …

Solo por una vez.

Pero … en fin … ese no era el mejor momento para sentirse traicionado o herido … Los soldados se encontraban cada vez más cerca … el eco de sus disparos laser resonaba violentamente en mis tímpanos. No había tiempo para pensar, ni para lamentarse, ni para lloriquear como bebes. No había posibilidad de rendición. Era el momento de la verdad y nos lo estábamos jugando todo en esta fuga. O escapábamos con vida o no escapábamos. O todo o nada.

No debíamos desistir. Con un poco de maña y suerte, pronto estaríamos muy lejos de ese infierno. Ya estábamos muy cerca de la liberación … Dentro de nada, nos colaríamos dentro de la salita donde se hallaba _el ascensor primario_. Esa máquina nos llevaría a la cubierta superior. Allí arriba, a cientos de pisos por encima de nosotros, reposaba la nave que podríamos utilizar para la atropellada y agitada fuga.

Después de la ardua carrear, a duras penas llegamos a dicha sala. Allí estaba el ascensor primario, el instrumento de nuestra liberación. Ya faltaba poco. Al fin.

Con dedos temblorosos, ojeando frenéticamente hacia todas las direcciones posibles, Zim se dirigió de inmediato al panel de control del ascensor, pero dio un fuerte puñetazo a la placa protectora del panel cuando descubrió que el elevador necesitaba una contraseña para ponerse en marcha. Se giró con brusquedad, deseando fervientemente que yo recordara alguna de las contraseñas que utilizamos para hackear el sistema de navegación de la nave imperial y sabotear el reactor.

Me miró …

Yo le miré.

Y él de inmediato supo que yo conocía la contraseña …

... y que no se la iba a decir.

Asi es. _No se la diría._

Porque …

Porque sabía que él se iría sin mí …

… yo lo sabía muy bien … podía leerlo en sus ojos. Iba a traicionarme.

El rencor y las dudas se reflejaron por unos breves, brevísimos instantes, en nuestras pupilas expectantes, mientras manteníamos el cruce de miradas con una intensidad inimaginable. El miedo mal disimulado, la enemistad, la esperanza y la tensión eran tan notables que casi podían palparse.

Ojos rojos sangre vs ojos ámbar de dorado resplandor.

Sin apartar la vista, los labios de Zim se movieron, en un gesto que parecía indicar que el alien tenía algo que decirme.

Sin embargo, ni un sonido escapó de sus labios.

No hubo tiempo para pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Al instante, nos vimos rodeados por un pequeño grupo de tres irkens elite y dos grandes robots.

No había salvación.

Estábamos acorralados.

Nos tenían a su merced …

* * *

><p>El próximo capitulo será más serio. No sé si me habrá quedado occ .<p>

...

¿Zim y Dib conseguirán librarse de esta?

¿Los mataran? ¿Los encerraran? ¿Dib confiará en Zim y le confesará la contraseña? ¿Zim le traicionará?

Y lo más importante, ¿Zim consiguió robar la tabletita de chocolate?


	5. Recuerdos: Un ángel guardián

**Notas:** Este capitulo es más serio y emo. Espero que les guste de todas formas. xP

* * *

><p><em>No hubo tiempo para pronunciar ni una sola palabra.<em>

_Al instante, nos vimos rodeados por un pequeño grupo de tres irken elite y dos grandes robots._

_No había salvación._

_Estábamos acorralados._

_Nos tenían a su merced …_

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**Capitulo 4:**

**Recuerdos:_ Un ángel guardián_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una patada fue dirigida directamente hacia el estómago de Zim, dándole de lleno con una contundencia brutal.

El alien gimió de dolor ...

De _puro dolor_.

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Las magulladuras de su piel se contaban por decenas y la sangre, de verde oscuro, comenzó a teñir el suelo de forma macabra, mientras los guardias formaban un coro a su alrededor, riendo cruelmente.

Yo permanecía muy cerca de allí, contemplando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón palpitando fuerte en mi pecho. Estaba aterrado. Mis rodillas temblaban por el esfuerzo y el agotamiento de esta catastrófica fuga. Mis brazos permanecían sujetos a cada lado por dos fuertes y gigantescos robots soldado que me sostenían y me mantenían cautivo. No podía moverme … tan solo podía observar la brutal escena ante mí. Tan solo podía ser testigo de como esos irken golpeaban sin piedad a mi némesis.

...

Una patada directa a la cara de Zim …

_- "Tu altura es una farsa" – gritó uno de los guardas._

_- "Defecto" – sentenció otro._

Sangre …

Risas …

Mi respiración se agitaba y mis ojos se ampliaban incrédulos, viendo este horrible espectáculo.

_Defecto …_

_Loco …_

Zim gimió de dolor. Se intentó levantar, luchar, y oponer resistencia. No pudo. La garra del PAK de un soldado desgarró su espalda, abriendo un tajo profundo por el que salían borbotones de sangre.

Risas …

Sangre …

Zim soltó un grito desgarrado.

Y una lagrima resbaló …

… resbaló … por _MI _mejilla.

Por primera vez en mi vida, el dolor de mi enemigo consiguió sobrecogerme. Por primera vez, su tortura no me dejaba indiferente.

Y por primera vez, sentí un dolor punzante que amenazaba con quebrar mi corazón.

No sé exactamente el por qué. Quizás, por primera vez, me sentí completamente identificado con él. Yo tampoco era tratado con respeto por mi raza. Yo también era un … "defecto"

Por primera vez, sentí a Zim como a un igual, como un ser idéntico a mí, no como un rival destinado a destruirme.

Debí haberle dicho la contraseña … Es mi culpa. Podríamos haber escapado … es mi culpa …

_Mi culpa_

_Él estaba sangrando. Estaba sufriendo._

_Es mi culpa _

_…_

_Mi culpa._

_…_

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Sentí mi sangre hervir con una furia destructiva. Mi cuerpo parecía _arder_ en llamas de ira. Mi razón quedó completamente cegada, para dar paso al más fiero instinto de supervivencia y a la necesidad de proteger a un ser que mi corazón reconoció como a un igual. Toda la frustración, toda la rabia, …todo el miedo, _todo _se entremezcló en una solo sentimiento:

_Completa locura._

De forma repentina y muy brusca, me puse firme. Mis rodillas dejaron de temblar y mis ojos reflejaban mi ardiente decisión.

Todo pasó de forma muy rapida y extremadamente confusa.

No sé exactamente como, ni cuando, ni de qué forma conseguí escabullirme del férreo agarre de los robots guardianes. Apenas recuerdo cuando me abalancé sobre aquellos soldados, que sorprendidos, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Es más, quedaron petrificados.

Yo sabía que estaba en clara desventaja. Estaba en minoría.

No me importaba.

Apenas fui consiente del gran numero de arañazos, golpes, patadas, e incluso _mordiscos_ que recibieron los dos cobardes que se encontraban más cercanos a Zim, y que a duras penas pudieron defenderse.

Apenas lo recuerdo, porque más que un humano, parecía una fiera salvaje protegiendo a su "cría" ... o algo asi.

Apenas tengo conocimiento de las barbaridades que dije en mi arrebato de estupidez y valentía. Solo sé que dije un montón de insultos, algunos muy originales, por cierto. Creo que grité que dejasen en paz a mi enemigo, que él era MI rival._ Solo mío._ Y que nadie más podía enfrentarse a él. Proclamé a puro grito que no era un defecto… y que …

… y que yo creía en él.

Que era un invasor … que era perfectamente capaz de invadir mi mundo, y que yo siempre estaría allí para impedir que así fuera. _Siempre_. Pasase lo que pasase.

Tampoco recuerdo cuando, en medio del discurso y en medio de mi reciente agresividad, mis ojos se aguaron, inundados por las lágrimas. Por mi mente pasaron un sinfín de recuerdos, tanto míos como suyos. Tanto independientes como conectados entre sí por las raras interacciones que habíamos compartido a lo largo de los años.

…

Ni siquiera sé cómo diablos dejé inconsciente al segundo soldado …

Pero …

Lo único que recuerdo, _con total claridad_, son los grandes ojos de mi némesis, abiertos de par en par, mirándome de una forma que jamás en mi vida presencié. Su expresión era el vivo retrato de la sorpresa y la conmoción. Un muy leve brillo de agradecimiento centelleaba en sus ojos, vidriosos y llenos de una extraña emoción. Incluso podría decir que en ellos vi reflejada, por primera vez, la _alegría_.

En ese mismo instante, y aunque mi mente calificase el sentimiento como la mayor estupidez que he sentido en mi vida, me dieron ganas de sonreirle ampliamente, de la forma más reconfortante y sincera posible.

…

Hasta que una patada impactó en mi estomago con una fuerza descomunal …

Sentí que mi cuerpo se quebraba.

Tosí sangre …

El último irken elite que quedaba en pie al fin reaccionó. Pudo contenerme, y en cuestión de segundos me devolvió el golpe. Creí que el impacto había roto una de mis costillas. Veía borroso …

Perdí el equilibrio.

Sentí un puño impactando en mi cara. Lo último que vi, antes de que mis gafas se fragmentaran en mil pedazos, es la expresión esperanzada de Zim, que en ese momento se transformó en una de horror e inseguridad. Ese leve atisbo de alegría se apagó por completo, para dar paso a un sentimiento sombrío.

Sentí más golpes impactando contra mi cuerpo. Aun así, intenté luchar y proteger al alien con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

_Otro golpe brutal ..._

_Sangre …_

Caí al suelo. Sentía que me estaba muriendo y todo a mi alrededor se volvió confuso.

_Dolía. _

_Mi cuerpo entero me dolía._

¿Iba a morir?

No. No quería … Esta no era la gloriosa y heroica muerte que siempre deseé …

...

De repente, oí un rugido rabioso a mis espaldas. Un grito capaz de estremecer a la nave entera.

¿Zim?

¿Era él?

Parecía furioso.

MUY furioso.

¿Qué lo que estaba pasando? ... ¿Qué estaba haciendo Zim?

Realmente, no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía con claridad es que mi cabeza daba vueltas. Mis pensamientos se volvieron inconexos y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Y de repente ... lo oí. Oía el eco de los tentáculos del PAK de Zim, clavándose en los cuerpos sin vida de los elites. Estaban muertos … todos muertos … pero Zim les seguía golpeando con una fuerza salida de la nada. Ese poder que solo sacamos en casos extremos. Una fuerza que ni siquiera sabíamos que teníamos.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Zim se detuvo y dejó de golpearlos con saña, finalmente dándose cuenta de que ya estaban muertos. Jadeaba con fuerza, su respiración era muy agitada y parecía muy alterado.

Por último, se desplomó en el suelo, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie. Tras caer de rodillas al suelo, permaneció un breve periodo de tiempo inmóvil, reflexionando sobre algo. Mi némesis parecía confundido … por su propia furia y por el hecho de haberme protegido …

Respiró profundamente. Intentaba calmarse y volver a su estado normal.

Trataba de no mirarme.

Yo simplemente le observaba. No podía mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo maltratado. Los agónicos latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos.

Dolor …

… mi cuerpo temblaba. Sentía nauseas.

...

De repente, oí un estruendo repentino, como si un centenar de pasos se aproximaran poco a poco hacia ahí, pero no les presté demasiada atención. Nada parecía importarme. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia …

Mi mente comenzó a divagar.

...

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué había pasado?

...

- "¡Dib-Humano! ¡No cierres los ojos!" – dijo una voz que retumbaba en mi cabeza.

- " … ¿Z-Zim?" – murmuré. Mis parpados me pesaban … estaba cayendo inconsciente.

- "¡Los soldados se acercan! ¡Viene el ejercito! ¡Dime la CONTRASEÑA!"

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa cansada. Las comisuras de mis labios dolían horriblemente con tan solo ese gesto.

- "Siempre soñé que moriría de viejo, de una forma totalmente heroica, en alguna misión que dejase una marca imborrable en la historia …" – respondí distraídamente. Mi voz era ronca y débil. Fragmentada y adolorida.

- ¡Dib! ¡No hay tiem- …!

- " Contraseña: 98G7GW6P1" – Susurré repentinamente. Zim amplió sus ojos . Le llevó varios segundos asimilar el hecho de que acababa de decirle la contraseña. Parecía confuso, y no era para menos, pues le estaba obsequiando su libertad.

Mi mano temblorosa agarró con fuerza su brazo, para sujetarle antes de que se le ocurriera la brillante y predecible idea de marchase de allí, dejándome tirado y abandonado a mi suerte.

– "No me dejes morir aquí solo … ni de forma tan patética … sin nadie que … crea en mí" – mascullé suavemente. Más que una súplica parecía una orden, débil y apagada, pero una orden al fin y al cabo. Mi mano perdió su fuerza y cayó al suelo. Mis ojos se cerraron.

Oscuridad …

Zim simplemente se quedó allí. Le sentía a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. El alien frunció el ceño. Dio un giro violento y se dirigió _solo_ al ascensor … dejándome allí … tirado y abandonado …

Solo …

En medio de mi estado semiconsciente, oí como de repente el irken refunfuñó de forma sonora, soltando un sonido muy agudo, cargado de molestia, confusión y rabia. Giró sobre sus pasos y volvió de nuevo a mi lado. Sentí sus manos envolviendo con delicadeza mi cuerpo. Sus garras se apoyaban con sublime suavidad y delicadeza sobre mi figura. Nunca pensé que él podría ser tan delicado …

- "No hago esto por ti, humano …." – susurró – "Lo hago … por mí"

Sonreí para mis adentros.

- "Yo también Zim … yo también …" – respondí en un hilo de voz inaudisible.

Oímos un estruendo cercano aproximándose hacia nosotros con mayor fuerza a medida que pasaban los segundos. Era el ejercito. Ya estaban allí.

Las hordas de irken interrumpieron los confusos pensamientos de Zim, quien desesperado, entró en el ascensor a toda prisa, tras haber introducido el código. Nada más presionar el botón, la maquina comenzó a ascender a una velocidad vertiginosa.

De pronto, un fuerte temblor interrumpió su ascenso … y la maquina comenzó a descender de forma alarmante. Estábamos cayendo. Los soldados habían saboteado el panel de control.

Zim miró hacia el techo con ansias y allí vio la salida de emergencia. Se apresuró raudo hasta ella, sabiendo que no teníamos mucho tiempo. Liberó las patas mecánicas de su PAK y forzó brutalmente la compuerta del techo. Trepó por ella, conmigo en brazos, sujetándome con firmeza, … como si … tuviese miedo a perder- … a que cayera.

Una vez en la parte superior del ascensor, que seguía descendiendo a ritmo vertiginoso, Zim tomó impulso y dio un gran salto, abandonando el elevador. Aterrizó bruscamente contra las duras paredes de acero. Sus afiladas garras mecánicas se aferraron a estas paredes, abollando la superficie vertical con su brutal agarre, y rasgando el duro material del que estaban construidas.

Mientras el alien luchaba por mantenerse firme y bien sujeto a la pared, el ascensor simplemente descendió hasta chocar contra el suelo. Su choque provocó un terrible estruendo, seguido de una explosión que envió una onda de calor, llamas, escombro y cenizas por el conducto en el que nos encontrábamos. Todo tembló y Zim apenas podía mantenerse en su posición. Las paredes eran demasiado lisas y resistentes para permitirle sujetarse a ellas.

El alien clavó sus patas de metal con desespero, aferrándose a la vida con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero era inútil. Demasiado resbaladizo …

Zim no podía mantener el equilibrio. Estaba tambaleándose violentamente, al filo de la vida y la muerte. Comenzamos a deslizarnos levemente hacia abajo. Él trataba de impedirlo a toda costa. Sus músculos se encontraban horriblemente tensos por la presión ejercida en su desesperado intento por salvar nuestras vidas.

Pero …

Por más que lo intentaba, seguía sin poder avanzar.

El humo dificultaba su visión y sus anteriores heridas le escocían de una forma tan dolorosa que era prácticamente un milagro que siguiera en pie.

Su cuerpo temblaba …

Zim gritó en agonía.

Descendíamos.

Íbamos a caer.

Íbamos a morir …

Y al final … sucedió.

Zim resbaló.

Perdió el equilibrio y yo caí de sus brazos, abandonando el tenue calor de su cuerpo y precipitándome irremediablemente hacia el abismo donde se hallaban los escombros ardientes de la explosión.

Todo pareció suceder a cámara lenta. El fuego parecía engullirlo todo y yo caía en picado hacia él, como un alma condenada descendiendo al infierno.

Y en eso hubiera consistido mi 'heroica muerte' … de no ser por él …

Por Zim …

Apenas consciente, no me di cuenta del tentáculo que se aferró fuertemente a mi cintura e impidió la fatal caída. El tentáculo provenía directamente del PAK de Zim.

El alien me estaba … ¿salvando?

Mi némesis gruñó con fuerza e ímpetu , aferrándose con extrema fiereza a las paredes del conducto en llamas. Esta vez, utilizando sus garras para perforar el acero … clavando sus uñas en el material cortante, … hasta que sus manos comenzaron a sangrarle. Hasta que el dolor provocó que apenas las sintiera.

Zim avanzó por la pared de acero. A su paso, dejaba un macabro camino de sangre tras de si.

Garras entumecidas, victimas de mil y un cortes, se abrían paso hacia el frente sin vacilación, mientras el humo se colaba en el estrecho canal y amenazaba con asfixiar mis maltratados pulmones.

La visión de Zim se fue volviendo borrosa y se tambaleó hacia un lado, a punto de desfallecer. No obstante, el tentáculo mecánico envuelto a mi cintura se estrechó más aun a mi cuerpo, manteniéndome bien sujeto.

- "No. Vamos. A. Morir" – dijo Zim entrecortadamente, con voz ronca y profunda, cargada de odio y decisión. – "Zim no morirá … ¡PORQUE ZIM ES INCREIBLE! ¡PORQUE ZIM NO ES UN _DEFECTO_! Y tú … necio humano … ¡Tú NO vas a tener una muerte heroica nunca! ¿Me estás escuchando? … ¡NO LA VAS A TENER! ¡PORQUE NO TE VAS A MORIR NUNCA! ¡Porque cuando quiera destruir tu sucio mundo TÚ estarás allí intentando detenerme! ¡Y PUNTO! " - el cuerpo de Zim tembló incontroladamente. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo … - "¿Me has oído? ¡PORQUE EL DIB-HUMANO SIEMPRE ESTARÁ ALLI PARA ZIM! ¡PARA RETARLO! ¡PARA MOTIVARLO! "

Sus manos temblaban. Los cortes eran profundos. El acero desgarraba su fina piel. Su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

Pero Zim continuaba …

"PORQUE … porque … EL DIB ES EL ENEMIGO DE ZIM … ES SU NÉMESIS … SU ETERNA MOLESTIA … SU _YIN_ … Su … _Su fuerza_ … " – y jadeó entrecortadamente, antes de susurrar, muy despacio – "Su … _único _…"

Con el impulso de sus garras y sus tentáculos, Zim llegó hasta el piso superior. Al llegar a la nave, activó el piloto automático.

La gigantesca nave despegó, alejándonos de ese infierno. Yo ,finalmente, abandoné mi estado de semi-consciencia, hundiéndome por completo en la oscuridad.

...

- "¡Dib! ¡N-No cierres … los ojos! ¡Humano apestoso!"

El eco de una voz resonaba en mis oídos.

Demasiado tarde …

Lo único que mi mente podía registrar era silencio.

Oscuridad …

_Todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> _Fin de los recuerdos de Dib._ En el próximo capítulo se pasa al POV de Zim, volvemos al momento en el que comenzó esta historia (es decir, al prologo, con Dib en el tubo de experimentación) y el romance a partir de ahora tendrá muchísimo más peso en la trama.

Bueno ... ¡Ahora un par de preguntas retoricas totalmente innecesarias, para añadir suspense! ~

_¿El malherido Dib sobrevivirá a esta batalla?_

_¿Y Zim?_

_¿Qué es lo que el alíen planea hacer con él?_

PD: ¿Soy la única que tiene problemas con el contador de reviews? Me llegan más reviews de los que refleja el contador. Creo que está atascado o.O Pero bueno, da igual. Mientras pueda leer los reviews no pasa nada. Agradezco el apoyo de los reviews de: ariam18 (gracias por todos tus reviews y gracias por el halago *se sonroja*) , minimoose (gracias ^^), princes dark angel (vamos a rezar para que al final consiga su tabletita de chocolate. Sino, todo habrá sido en vano Dx), scarlet 195 (si lo voy a terminar. Al menos esa es la intención xD), Jiiro (gracias. Si tienes razón. Cada cual maneja el tema de forma distinta y al final no es tan repetitivo), Sango-Zaoldyeck (lol a mí tambien me gusta la demencia :3 Muchas gracias~), y Pulpos (Gracias ^^ jaja espero que Jhonen nunca lea mis comentarios xD sobre todo si están relacionados con mis ovarios xD)


	6. Fugitivos descontrolados

**Notas:** Maldita sea. ¿Por qué he empezado a escribir romance tan pronto? No puedo controlar a la fangirl que hay en mí xD

Bueno, como ya dije anteriormente, se acabaron los recuerdos y pasamos al pov de Zim ;P En este pov notarán que hay muchas palabras en mayúscula, porque Zim grita mucho y es un escandaloso xD

Hay un gran contraste entre el capitulo anterior y este. Este es pura tontería xD Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5: <strong>_

_**Fugitivos Descontrolados**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_POV Zim:_

* * *

><p>Las estrellas brillaban con un resplandor cautivante y hechizante …<p>

Su brillante luz celestial iluminaba el oscuro y frio espacio en el que se alzaban majestuosamente mientras orbitaban en torno a un astro rey. Sin duda, la belleza de estas estrellas no tenía parangón. La nave surcaba el espacio grácilmente entre ellas, mientras sobrevolábamos un planeta de color purpura, con destellos dorados y violetas, que provocaban un singular espectáculo visual.

Sin duda, estábamos en medio de un bello paisaje …

Si ... exacto.

... un hermoso … paisaje.

…

_¡UN HERMOSO PAISAJE INÚTIL, APESTOSO, E INSERVIBLE QUE NO INDICA DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTAMOS PARADOS, n__i en qué punto se encuentra esta insignificante y APESTOSA galaxia DE PERDICIÓN, situada en medio de la NADAAAAA! ¡En el quinto pino! ¡Justo donde el profeta irken perdió lo calzonesss! ¡EN LA NADDAAA!_

_¡PERDIDOS!_

_ ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOOSSS!_

¡Y para colmo, tenemos a todo el ejercito buscándonos, gracias a Gir que antes de huir, va y les da las coordenadas de nuestra nave! ¡Y La Inmensa pronto reparará el reactor y empezará a seguirnos! ¡Y los Más Altos están cabreados! ¡Y necesito un nuevo plan para detenerlos! ¡Y ahora nos hemos desviado del rumbo y estamos perdidos, dando tumbos por el espacio como estúpidos _ALCES_ correteando por un prado lleno de _MEGAMOFETAS BLARGIANAS _dispuestas a devorarlos! ¡Y encima el Dib no se entera de nada porque está muy ricamente dormitando en el tubo de experimentación y sanado!

_¿Y por qué? _

¿Por qué EL DIB está dormitando TODAVIA?

¡YO ME DIRÉ _A MÍ MISMO_ EL PORQUÉ!

¡Porque su MALDITO cuerpo inferior es incapaz de sanarse él solito de forma rápida y eficiente como debería de ser! _¡Malditos humanos y sus cuerpos que sanan a paso de tortuga con reuma! ¡Los odiooo! Losodiolosodioooooooooooooo_

…

…

…

OK

Está bien …

Todo está bien.

...

Expira, inspira, expira, inspira …

…

Ok.

...

Entrar en pánico no resolverá nada.

Solo hay una solución. Debo … debo trazar un buen plan. Debo ... vengarme. Arruinar el Plan de Ruina Inevitable, pero esta vez a propósito. Y luego ... eeeh ... luego debo engañar a Los Más Altos, para que no me ejecuten por traición. Debo hacerles creer que he muerto, o algo por estilo. Después de todo, ellos pretendían ejecutarme, así que no veo la diferencia. Si creen que he muerto, dejaran de seguirme. Si dejan de seguirme, seré libre. Y … Podré elegir mi destino.

Quizás podría quedarme a vivir en el planeta con el sillón más confortable del universo … o quizás podría regresar a la Tierra y esclavizar a la raza humana … está vez para que me sirvan exclusivamente a mí, no al imperio.

Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de quitar ...

…

De pronto, un pitido agudo me sobresalta y mis pensamientos quedan interrumpidos. El tubo de experimentación y sanado, donde se aloja el Dib, está registrando algunas modificaciones. Me acerco a la pantalla, para descubrir lo que sucede. De la maquina comienzan a salir una serie de datos, un diagnostico y varios registros.

Parece que el humano ha reaccionado bastante bien al tratamiento. Tenía varios huesos rotos y una costilla rota, aparte de varios órganos dañados y múltiples heridas. La mayoría de las lecciones han sido curadas y su cuerpo ha sido reparado satisfactoriamente sin dejar marcas o cicatrices. El problema es que tardará un tiempo en recuperar su fuerza. La maquina ha absorbido casi toda su energía para emplearla en el proceso de curación.

No puedo evitar torcer la cabeza con disgusto al ver los informes registrados en la maquina. No debería estar haciendo esto … No debería estar cuidándole.

¿Por qué le estaba curando de todos modos?

Bueno … sea como sea, que conste que no lo hago porque me agrade cuidar a un ser inferior como este, a un miembro de una raza de larvas sin cerebro. _¡No!_ ¡Por supuesto que no!

N-No estoy haciendo esto por él … lo hago por … mí. Es la deuda que le debo al Dib, p-por su ayuda. Zim siempre cumple sus promesas. Zim debía sanarle. Porque el Dib protegió a Zim …

Pero …

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me ayudó? ¿Por qué reaccionó de ese modo?

Ni yo lo entendía … simplemente …

Simplemente, el Dib-humano me … m-me dejo confundido. Su reacción, su impulso, su ayuda inesperada …

…

A veces siento que nunca entenderé las emociones humanas …

… ni siquiera las mías propias.

* * *

><p>Tras varias minutos observando los registros y el diagnostico, decidí tomar un descanso. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo.<p>

Oí un suave quejido ...

De inmediato, reconocí ese tono de voz tan familiar, y me giré rápidamente, quedando cara a cara con el Dib. Y allí me quedé, observándole detenidamente.

Muy detenidamente ...

Él aun yacía inconsciente dentro de mi extraño artilugio, rodeado de cables y flotando en medio del viscoso líquido regenerador. Se encontraba en posición fetal, con sus rodillas tocando su pecho y sus brazos envolviendo su figura frágil y desnuda.

...

De pronto, la maquina pitó de forma ensordecedora, y luego todo quedó en silencio. Ese escandaloso alarido era la alarma de aviso que tenía instalada. En ese preciso instante, supe de antemano que había llegado la hora. Es decir, que ya no hacía falta mantenerlo dormido, porque el humano ya tenía las fuerzas suficientes para despertar de su largo letargo. Un sueño que había durado una semana completa.

Entonces, a los pocos segundos, el Dib-Humano entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, con mucha delicadeza y suavidad. Aún parecía adormilado y ligeramente perdido. Parpadeó varias veces, y se balanceó con extrema lentitud hacia delante, incorporándose y dejando de abrazar sus rodillas para quedar erguido e ingrávido dentro del tubo lleno de liquido.

Él se movía muy despacio y parecía sereno, quizás demasiado. Con inesperada curiosidad, contemplé su expresión. Era tan ... apacible y relajada. Se me hacía raro verlo tan dócil, aunque sabía muy bien que tan solo era un efecto secundario propio del liquido rosáceo que estaba sanando sus heridas y el interior de su cuerpo. Las propiedades del liquido no eran solo curativas, sino también relajantes.

Sintiéndome un poco torpe, me acerqué lentamente, observando cómo sus ojos cansados se clavaban en los míos, sosteniendo nuestras miradas. Nos quedamos allí, contemplándonos como si fuese la primera vez que nos veíamos …

... en parte, así era.

Y desde entonces ...

No apartamos la vista en ningún momento.

Nuestras miradas se fundieron la una con la otra.

Tras varios segundos, los labios de mi rival se movieron levemente, como si tratase de decirme algo, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. En su vano intento, tan solo consiguió que se formasen decenas de burbujas alrededor de su máscara de oxigeno, mientras forzaba a su garganta a emitir algún sonido coherente. Sin embargo, por más que intentó, no pudo hablar, y el silencio nos envolvió, solo roto por los zumbidos de las constantes vitales de su corazón humano, y de las pulsaciones reflejadas en la máquina. Una misteriosa atmósfera, relajante y placentera, lo envolvió todo a nuestro alrededor, y una extraña paz se apoderó del lugar, junto a una inquietante sensación de nerviosismo. Quizás me sentía inquieto porque esta era la primera vez que estabamos tan cerca el uno del otro y no estabamos discutiendo ni peleando. Era ...extraño.

Me sentía extraño. Y sin embargo, también me sentía ... bien. Toda esta hechizante atmósfera era, de alguna forma, reconfortante y emocionante a la vez. Así que simplemente me deje llevar.

Por puro impulso, alcé mi mano, apoyándola en el frio cristal ...

… No imaginé que él, en su estado semiconsciente, me devolviese el gesto, depositando su mano justo sobre la mía. Palma contra palma.

La imagen era ciertamente curiosa. Las palmas tenían la misma medida, aunque la cantidad de dedos por mi parte era menor.

Malditos humanos apestosos y su exagerado número de dedos …

Él tenía cinco. Yo tan solo tres, aunque cada uno de los míos era tan grueso como dos de sus dedos juntos.

No sé exactamente porque, pero no quise separar mi mano de allí. Por primera vez … me sentía en calma. La parte más curiosa de mi ser contempló a la criatura frente a mí, esta vez con otros ojos. Y por primera vez, comencé a preguntarme cosas. Dudas sobre su especie, a la que nunca había prestado especial interés. Se podría decir que mi estancia en aquella celda junto al Dib apestoso me sirvió para darme cuenta de algunos rasgos suyos que apenas había notificado y que a los demás les llamó la atención. Habían similitudes y diferencias muy curiosas en nuestra especie. Y yo nunca me di cuenta …

¿Por qué he estado tan ciego durante todos estos años? ¿Será que la estupidez humana es contagiosa?

Repentinamente, la curiosidad empezó a dominar la parte más sensata y orgullosa de mi mente. Entonces, un impulso se apoderó de pronto de mi voluntad … y quise ...

... quise tomar la mano de Dib entre las mías. Quise que mi garra acariciase suavemente el cristal, justo en el lugar donde casi se unían ambas manos, solo separadas por la fina superficie de vidrio. Quise fingir que podía tocarle. Que podía juguetear con sus dedos, entrelazándolos con los míos, en una débil imitación de una de esas absurdas e innecesarias muestras de afecto que realizan los humanos.

Así que lo hice. Acaricie gentilmente su mano intocable con las yemas de mis dedos. Sentí curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría el Dib.

Él siguió el movimiento de mi mano sobre el cristal, acariciando embelesado la fina superficie que nos mantenía juntos y que a la vez nos separaba. Se inclinó más hacia el frente, como si buscase contacto físico y calidez.

Sin pensar, me deje llevar, e incliné mi cabeza hacia delante, muy lentamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos ámbar y fundiéndome en ellos. Unimos nuestras frentes, frotándolas con delicadeza contra el vidrio. Mis antenas chocaron gentilmente contra él, justo a la altura de su cabeza.

Entonces, mis antenas temblaron ante el contacto del vidrio helado, y en mi imaginación, traté de remplazar esta frialdad por la sensación cálida de su piel …

El rojo sangre de mis ojos se fundía con el oro de los suyos. Nuestros dedos se buscaban y fingían entrelazarse. Nuestras frentes se juntaban sin la oportunidad de tocarse. No podíamos rozarnos si quiera. Ni un simple roce ...

Somos inalcanzables.

No me gusta este cristal …

Nos mantiene separados. Y yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero ... yo q-quiero ...

_..._

_Quiero ..._

_... Tocarle._

_..._

Porque él es mio ..._ solo mio_. Nadie más puede herirle. Nadie más puede ponerle la mano encima. Nadie más puede romperlo o destrozarlo en pedazos. Nadie más puede sanarlo. Nadie puede apartarlo de mí. Nadie.

Mis ojos se tornan de pronto en un rojo intenso mientras siento _algo_ bullendo en mi interior. Algo que no puedo entender. Algo de lo que apenas soy consciente. Algo que no puedo controlar.

_Mio …_

Todo él es de Zim.

_Él es mio …_

_Mio ..._

...

**...**

**Espera.**

Un momento ...

_¿Qué ha sido eso?_

¿En qué ...? ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?

¿Cómo que él es mio?

...

No. Yo no he pensado eso. Yo _no_ he podido pensar eso.

Mis ojos se tornan a una tonalidad más débil y me quedo mirando a la nada. Me siento ... confuso.

…

Extraña reacción y extraños pensamientos ...

Y ... además de esto ...

¿Qué … q-qué fue eso que sentí antes? ¿Eso que estaba sintiendo en mi interior, cuando me acerqué a él?

Sentía …

Sentía algo extraño.

Algo aquí adentro.

Como si ... como si me invadiera una ráfaga de emociones.

Una inmensa oleada de sensaciones en mi interior que-...

...

_**CRAAACK!**_

_**...**_

De repente, una pelota de golf impactó repentinamente en el panel de control del tubo cilíndrico, destrozando el sistema de apertura eléctrico e interrumpiendo mi debate mental de la forma más rara posible.

"ERROR DEL SISTEMA. COMPUERTA ABRIÉNDOSE" – anunció el ordenador a puro grito.

Y sin más, el cristal que sellaba el tubo se abrió bruscamente. Una brutal ola de pegajoso liquido rosáceo inundó el laboratorio, empapándome de pies a cabeza y formando un caos completo en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora si que siento algo en mi interior … Y EN MI EXTERIOR. Siento una oleada … ¡UNA OLEADA DE IRA EN MI INTERIOR Y PEGOSTE ROSA INCRUSTADO EN MI EXTERIOR!

¿QUÉ DIABLOS HA PASADO?

- "¡GIIIIRRR! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HAS HECHOOO?"_ - _grité como un loco recien salido del manicomio. - "_¡TE HAS CARGADO EL SUPER TUBO DE EXPERIMENTACIÓOOON DE CONDENAAA!" _

- "Si. Eso mismo hice ... ¿Si ya sabes que he hecho, para qué me preguntas?" - dijo ese cacharro robótico totalmente confundido, sosteniendo un palo de golf en su brazo derecho. – "No te entiendooooo" – lloriqueó desconsoladamente, rodando por el suelo antes de autoexplotar su cabeza sin ningún motivo aparente …

A los pocos segundos volvió a estar intacto …

- "¡GIRRRR! ¡TE MALDIGOOO!"

El robot salió corriendo mientras soltaba risotadas maniacas. Hubiera salido corriendo tras él, pero ahora tenía dos problemas de grave importancia entre manos:

Primero: Un laboratorio encharcado en pesgoste rosáceo, con todos mis utensilios y herramientas hechas un desastre.

Segundo: Un humano desnudo que, sin los efectos relajantes del liquido, comenzaba a retorcerse y despertar de su letargo. Por suerte, el proceso de curación estaba bastante avanzado. Las lecciones internas y heridas más graves ya habían sido sanadas, por lo que no había peligro alguno para su salud ni existía la necesidad de reparar el tubo de forma inmediata para completar el proceso de sanado.

_- "Error del sistema" – _anunció una voz robótica, que pertenecía al ordenador central de la nave_ - "Procesando datos. Cargando … Cargando … . Problema detectado. Tubo F-5 dañado. Proceso de curación a 78% interrumpido. Error del sistema. Error del del sistema. Sistema operativo colapsado. Esto le pasa por utilizar Windows Vista, es una mierda. Error del sistema. Proceso de curación cancelado. Ejecutando extracción del espécimen …"_

El tubo vibró. Los electrodos se despegaron de la piel del humano simultáneamente, de forma automática, y los tentáculos mecánicos de la máquina tomaron su cuerpo con cuidado y lo depositaron en el suelo.

El Dib tosió. Comenzó a temblar debido, por una parte, al aturdimiento de la sustancia a la que fue expuesto, y por otra parte, debido al cambio brusco de temperatura. Se abrazó a sí mismo en su vano intento por conservar el calor corporal y dejar de tiritar, quedando al final acurrucado en posición fetal. Gimió débilmente, murmurando suaves quejidos que _no_ me parecieron sugerentes para nada … no.

Por supuesto que no.

N-No …

Su cuerpo se estremeció, buscando calor con desespero. Su pelo estaba empapado, por lo que su curiosa _"antena"_ caía gentilmente frente a su rostro mojado. Por su cuerpo húmedo resbalaban pequeñas gotitas traviesas que recorrían poco a poco sus músculos. Deslizandose juguetonamente por cada poro de su piel y rozándola con extrema ... l-lentitud.

Visto así … Dib parecía … d-distinto.

Tan vulnerable …

Tan _desnudo …_

La imagen me ponía … ligeramente n-nervioso.

…

¡Pero eso es porque es mi enemigo y se me hace raro verlo asi, en vez de intentando _putearme_! ¡Eso es!

¡YO SOY ZIIIM!

¡Zim _NO_ está nervioso! ¡Y mucho menos por un simple cuerpo desnudo! ¡Y muchisísisisimo menos si es de una raza inferior!

¡Zim es _INMUNE_ a la desnudez! _¡A la desnudez del Dib! _

_¡INMUNE!_

….

Dib gimió suavemente, abrazándose a sí mismo y formando una bolita en el suelo. Más gemidos.

Pero Zim es inmune … a-así que da igual …

En fin …

El Dib comenzó a abrir sus ojos temblorosos … E-estaba despertando.

Genial …

Simplemente _mágico_ …

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Miré a todos lados, sin saber bien que debería hacer ni cómo actuar. En primer lugar, ¡como su enemigo que soy, no debería admitir que le he curado! ¡Pero Zim solo está cumpliendo con su promesa! ¡Que no es que Zim haya hecho una promesa clara en realidad, pero … ! ¡Pero ZIM hace lo que quiere y punto! ¡Pero a la vez Zim no quiere que el simio humano se entere! ¡Pero …!

¡Aaarrg!

¡TODO ES CULPA DEL DIB!

¡Necesito una excusa!

- "¿Z-Zim … ?" – masculló mi enemigo con aire distraído y taciturno, llevando su mano a la frente. Parecía que le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba mareado. Con aire totalmente ido y ausente, observó su cuerpo detenidamente. Miró sus manos, con toda la calma del mundo, y observó la desnudez de su cuerpo durante un largo, largo, larguísimo rato.

Oh Irk …

Esto estaba empezando a agobiarme …

Luego, con total y absoluta tranquilidad, me observó a mí. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y me miraron con evidente pereza y expresión vacía, con cara de no estarse enterando de nada.

…

Nos quedamos hay parados como dos imbéciles, viéndonos las caras.

…

Los ojos de Dib de repente se ampliaron y su cara palideció.

Me miró a mí.

Miró a su cuerpo.

Me miró a mí.

Miró a su cuerpo.

Me miró a mí.

Miró a su cuerpo.

… Y entonces pego el grito más escandaloso que he oído en **TODA** mi vida.

Después de dejarme sordo, lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un balbuceo incoherente y ensordecedor. Hablaba muy rápido y no paraba de hacer gestos con los brazos y las manos.

- "¡AAAAAH! ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS Y LA *** QUE ME ***! ¡POR SATURNO, Y JUPITER Y TODO EL SISTEMA SOLAR, Y *** ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY DESNUDO CONTIGO? DIOSDIOSDIOS ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? ¡ME HAN VIOLAD-! ¡ME HAS VIOLADO! OHDIOSOHDIOS MI VIRGINIDAD AL CARAJO _Y YO SIN ENTERARME_ OHDIOSOHDIOS NO VOY A PODER VIVIR CON ESTA CARGA EL RESTO DE MI VIDAOHDIOSDIOSDIOS"

- "¡Cállate ya, simio sin pelo! _Nadie_ te ha violado. Hemos escapado de la nave imperial y estás en el laboratorio de la nave que utilizamos para fugarnos" – Grité indignado. Traté de calmar su estado de pánico total y absoluto.

Tras mis palabras, finalmente dejó de hablar. Intenté acercarme a él, pero cuando di un paso al frente, él reaccionó de forma exagerada. Vi como amplió sus ojos hasta límites imposibles e intentó retroceder desesperado. Soltó un alarido, e intentó ponerse en pie, pero las piernas le flaquearon. Tembló violentamente y sus músculos no obedecieron ni la más simple de las ordenes que su mente formuló.

Di un paso hacia adelante, y él sin más opción se arrastró hacia atrás.

- "¿Qué me has hecho, cosa verde?"

- "Basta ya, Dib-apestoso. ¡Zim no te ha tocado ni un pelo! ¡Tan solo te he metido en la máquina de curación para salvar tu mugrienta vida! ¡Deja de retroceder cuando Zim se acerca!"

- "_¿T-Tú? _… ¿Tú m-me has curado? Pero eso es …. "

- "¿Imposible? …" –le dije en tono irónico e infantil -" Pues es justamente lo que ha pasado. ¡Ahora estate quieto y callado de una vez!"

- "Pero espera … ¿Por qué estoy desnudo … ?" –Preguntó Dib. Entonces, se dio cuenta de un 'pequeñisimo' detalle y su cara enrojeció de tal forma que prácticamente le hacía competencia a un semáforo en rojo. Tragó en seco un par de veces antes de preguntar con voz quebrada - "¿Y … quién me desnudó?"

De repente, la sala quedó inmersa en un silencio sepulcral …

…

Silencio …

Más silencio …

Al fondo se empezó a oir el cantar de los grillos … cosa bastante rara, ya que estamos en el espacio y no sé de DÓNDE diablos salieron los grillos esos. Pero cuando se produce un silencio incomodo, siempre están ahí, cantando. SIEMPRE. Por todos lados …

… debe ser una invasión.

- "Zim … ¿Quién. Me. Desnudó ?" –murmuró Dib temeroso, al borde del colapso. En el fondo sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, solo que no lo quería aceptar.

Se hizo otro largo silencio.

- "Z-Zim … no me digas que tú …"

…

Silencio.

Más silencio …

Grillos espaciales cantando …

Más silencio …

…

- "Me has desnudado …"- sentenció finalmente el humano con expresión perdida y traumatizada.

- "Dib … "

- "Me has desnudado …"

- "¡DIB!"

- "¡ME HAS DENUDADO! _¡__SIN VERGUENZA__!" – _gritó dramáticamente mientras se cubría el cuerpo con los brazos, y ponía pose de violado (?)

- "¿Cómo quieres que te meta en el tubo con ropa?" – refunfuñé escandalizado - "¡El material interferiría en el proceso de sanado! ¡Además, yo no te he tocado! ¡Te desnudé con los tentáculos mecánicos! ¡Ni siquiera te miré!"

- "¡Violado por mi rival!"

- ¡Dib!

- "¡Has abusado de mí! ¿Qué más me has hecho, violador espacial?"

- "¡DIB!"

- " ¡Seguro que has hecho experimentos con mi cuerpo! ¡Me has inyectado uno de tus huevos alienígenas!

- "¡Deja de ser paranoico y escucha a ZIIIIIM de una vez!"

- "¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No conseguirás engañarme! Yo sé lo que vuestras crías hacen al nacer ¡He visto _'Alien: El Octavo Pasajero'_!"

- "¿Eeeh?"

- "¡DESTRUIRÉ A TU CRIA ANTES DE QUE SALGA POR MI PECHO!"

- "¡GIR! ¡VEN AQUÍ Y TRAEME EL _SEDANTE Y UNA MORDAZA_! ¡O MEJOR _DOS_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora: <strong>

¿Zim es un violador espacial?

¿Por qué Gir siempre les interrumpe?

¿Escaparan nuestros fugitivos de las garras del imperio?

¿Qué será ese extraño complejo de Golum que nos ha mostrado Zim en su ataque de posesividad? ¿Por qué Zim actuó asi tan de repente? ¿Hay un motivo oculto?

Y lo más importante ... ¿por qué me acorde ahora de la película de Alien si hace un montón de años que no la veo? (?)

Y más importante aún ... ¿qué pasó con la tabletita de chocolate del capitulo anterior?


	7. Instinto carmesí

Este capitulo es de relleno más que nada xD

Aviso de que trata algunos temas "comprometidos" o relacionados con la reproducción sexual (aunque no es gran cosa, pero es algo)

Aviso también de que meteré _angst_ en los siguientes capítulos (suelo mezclar muchos géneros en un fic), pero eso será un poco más tarde. Ahora debo aprovechar para meter romance y ... _"cosas"_, porque más adelante no podré introducir demasiado ... porque pronto pasará _algo_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6: <strong>_

_**Instinto Carmesí**_

* * *

><p>Oh, por Irk …<p>

Que caos.

Tras un arduo forcejeó, al fin pude inyectarle el suero a ese terco humano.

Ok … Ahora que por fin lo conseguí, no puedo dejarlo ahí tirado.

Pero ... ¿Y ahora como le coloco sobre la camilla?

Podría utilizar los brazos mecánicos de mi PAK, pero estos fueron diseñados para destruir, no para maniobrar con enfermos. El proceso de sanado no está completado y podría romperle un hueso ya soldado o abrir de nuevo una herida. No es que me importe su salud … ¡Jamás me ha importado y no me empezará a importar ahora tan solo por una repentina muestra de comprensión, ayuda ... o aceptación humana o ... o lo que sea! Es solo que ... me ha costado mucho sanarlo … y … e-eso. Que me ha costado trabajo. ¡Y no quiero que el esfuerzo invertido sea en vano!

Además, esta vez debo cumplir el acuerdo. Es decir, a cambio de su ayuda, debo llevarlo de vuelta a esa burda imitación de planeta al que llama 'hogar'. Sin embargo, no podemos volver todavía. Aun no. La Tierra será el primer lugar donde empezaran a buscarnos. Volver ahora sería un suicidio. Quizás más adelante, cuando decidamos un plan para escapar de la ira del imperio. De momento, podría mantener al Dib junto a mí hasta que mi venganza se cumpla y regresemos a la Tierra.

- "Después de todo, necesito un esclavo." – susurré malicioso.

¿Qué mejor que un rival para servir cada uno de mis antojos? ¿Qué mejor que mi peor enemigo?

Un Dib sumiso … Oh … dulce victoria. Sería la más empalagosa y _diabética_ victoria que se le podría otorgar al grandioso Zim.

¡Está bien! ¡Decidido! Cuando se cure, simplemente idearé la forma de tenerlo bajo mis órdenes hasta nuestro regreso.

¿Por qué no? Ya ha demostrado que puede ser útil, e incluso ha protegido a Zim.

Sin embargo … de poco me sirve tal y como está ahora, tirado en el suelo y totalmente sedado. Debo llevarlo a la camilla e inmovilizarlo antes de que se despierte y cause problemas.

… pero … enserio, ¿cómo lo llevo?

Si mando a Gir a hacer este trabajo seguro que lo mata antes de llegar a dar dos simples pasos hacia la camilla ...

…

¿Y si lo llevo directamente en brazos, con cuidado?

...

...

No

Mejor no.

Eso es una mala idea.

¡Ya he toqueteado demasiado a esa bestia humana!

A no … **¡Espera!** _¡Esa frase se puede malinterpretar!_

¡Maldición! ¡La culpa es del Dib, por meterme ideas raras en la cabeza! ¡Zim no es ningun violador espacial! ¡Y no sé quien diablos es ese _'Alien y el Octavo Pasajero'_! ¿Era un violador? ¿o algo así?

...

Me estoy desviando del tema.

¿De qué estaba hablando yo antes?

¡Ah! ¡Si! _¿Cómo voy a llevarlo a la camilla? _

Tras largo rato meditando esta cuestión, me cansé de tantas tonterías. ¿De qué tengo miedo? ¿de un cuerpo desnudo? Por favor … ¡Yo soy **ZIM**! ¡Zim no teme a nada!

Así pues, me acerqué decidido al cuerpo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Extendí mis manos y tomé con cuidado al humano, envolviéndolo entre mis brazos. Nada más aproximar su frágil figura contra la mía, sentí en mi piel el agradable calor corporal que su cuerpo desprendía. Ya había notado, en contadas ocasiones, que el organismo de esta especie poseía una temperatura ligeramente más elevada que la de un irken común. A mis ojos, las bestias humanas eran como _estufas gigantes_ desprendiendo calor. En cambio, la piel de un irken siempre tendía a ser fría, suave y lisa.

No sé exactamente si la piel de muchos humanos es suave y lisa, porque prefiero mantenerme alejado de esas larvas grotescas, y evitar cualquier contacto, pero … al parecer … la piel de Dib es … e-es bastante lisa y suave.

Y … no debería ser así …

Es decir, he visto humanos que parecen auténticos _gorilas_, con tanto vello encima que parece que tienen una _SELVA TROPICAL_ de apestosas matas de pelo _de perdición_ enredadas sobre sus condenadas pieles. Sin embargo, este humano apenas tiene vello. Me pregunto si habrá utilizado algún aparato laser de su padre para eliminarlos o algo por el estilo, porque realmente …su piel es … m-muy suave …

Siento ...

Siento su tacto acariciando las yemas de mis dedos. Suavemente. Y … se siente bien …

Su calidez … su tacto.

Su …

S-Su ...

_¿En qué estoy pensando?_

_¡No!_

Esto no me está pasando.

_No. Estaba. Pensando. Eso_

_NO._

Tan solo estoy cansado. Mi mente no piensa con claridad. Debieron de darme un golpe muy fuerte y mi superior cerebro aun no se ha regenerado del todo.

¡Por favor! ¡No hay nada bueno en este humano ni en ninguno! ¡Su tacto no se siente bien! ¡Es más, nada en él se siente bien! ¡Ni siquiera es lindo! ¡LA DESTRUCCIÓN ES LINDA! ¡DIB NO! ¡Dib no es lindo! ¡Probablemente es _delicioso_! ¡pero lindo NO!

…

Dib ser acurrucó contra mi pecho. Suspira apaciblemente. Restriega su cara suavemente contra mi hombro y mi cuello, murmurando suavemente entre sueños. Siento la calidez de su mejilla contra mis finas ropas. Su tibieza atraviesa el tejido y me brinda un calor reconfortante. Algo palpita en mi pecho ante esa sensación.

En ese mismo momento, sentí algo extraño estrujando mi squeedly spooch … justo ahí, en el estómago ...

Debe ser la cena, que me sentó mal.

...

Oh, espera. Si yo no ceno nunca ...

En fin, da igual.

Sin más, lo cargué al estilo nupcial y lo coloqué sobre la camilla. Como siempre, esquivé la mirada de su completa desnudez, para no observar _'cosas'_ que NO deben ser observadas. En su lugar, dirigí mi mirada a la sala, buscando una sabana o algún tejido con el que poder cubrir su desnudo cuerpo de larva-humana.

A pocos pasos divisé un trozo de tela muy pequeño, pero igualmente me servía para tapar zonas privadas que necesitaban cubrirse cuanto antes. Con el trozo de tela, tape sus muslos, parte de la cintura, y esas partes innombrables que no deben ser nombradas, es decir, el órgano-amoroso-de-apareamiento-humano. Creo que lo llaman ..._ '¿pelne?' ... '¿penme?' ... '¿pollo?'_

Algo así.

...

Oh, Irk.

Mientras le cubría, en lo único que podía pensar es: _"No puedo creer que realmente este haciendo esto …"_

Esta situación es realmente embarazosa.

- "¡Maldición!" – grité alzando mis puños, en pleno ataque de frustración.

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo quejarme, porque me he metido en esta situación yo solito. Nadie me mandó a desnudarle y curarle. Fui yo quien tuve la 'genial' idea. Aunque en realidad, toda la culpa la tienen los órganos humanos. ¡Malditos simios! Deberían tener sus órganos reproductores bien tapados y correctamente protegidos dentro de su cuerpo. Deberían tener miembros retractiles, como los de algunos animales terrícolas mucho más inteligentes que ellos. Y deberían sacarlos solo cuando hace falta. ¡En el momento adecuado! ¡Cómo debe ser!

Bueno, por lo menos ya estaban tapados. Una vez cubiertos, podía respirar tranquilo … más o menos.

Por lo menos, ya no tenía que apartar la mirada.

…

Ajusté un poco la tela, tirando de ella levemente hacia arriba, para que le cubriese mejor. Al hacer esto, mis ojos se encontraron de pronto con … esa cosa rara en la barriga ... ese extraño … agujero ... que tienen los humanos en el estómago. Creo que lo llaman_ 'ombligo'_ .Qué cosa más rara … y sospechosa …. ¿Para qué tendrán un agujero en la tripa? ¿Guardaran algo ahí dentro? ¿Quizás un arma mortífera con la que invadir el mundo?

Con un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta vagando por mi mente, me quedé observando pensativo el extraño _"hoyo"_ mientras entrecerraba un ojos y abría el otro. Luego, actuando por pura curiosidad, levanté mi camisa y miré mi vientre plano, sin ninguna imperfección, y sobre todo, sin ningún "hoyo".

Por lo que tenía entendido, por medio del hoyo, que en realidad es una especie de cable llamado _cordón umbilical_, los bebes larvas humanos obtienen alimento dentro del estómago de la hembra durante la gestación.

Los irken, en cambio, no necesitamos métodos tan rudimentarios y asquerosos. Tenemos un sistema de clonación perfecto. Cuando un feto crece lo suficiente, mi mam- … eeeh … _el brazo mecánico_ escoge al feto, le coloca un PAK en su espalda, descarga toda la información necesaria para su supervivencia y le reanima con un shock eléctrico. Nuestros bebes nacen sabiendo de antemano todo lo que se debe saber y desde su primer instante de vida ya están pidiendo ordenes. El sistema de clonación es tan perfecto que hasta los Cerebros Centrales llegaron a pensar en la posibilidad de clonar a los irken _sin_ órganos reproductores, ya que no eran realmente necesarios, es más, el sexo era una distracción innecesaria a la hora de la invasión. Sin embargo, los Cerebros Centrales NO se atrevieron a hacer eso, a pesar de la efectividad del sistema de clones. Incapacitar a una especie a reproducirse sería un **_grave riesgo_** que jamás debería plantearse, porque si algún día el sistema de clonación fuese dañado, la raza entera se extinguiría. No habría capacidad de reproducción. No habrían crias. No habría vida. Tan solo habría muerte y extinción. Por eso mismo, siguieron clonándonos con los órganos intactos, pero anularon el deseo sexual por medio de una orden interna instalada en el PAK. Solo desactivan la anulación en la temporada de celo, y solo a unos pocos privilegiados.

Por otro lado, los irken defectuosos son otra historia … e-ellos … los llamados "defectos" … no son capaces de asimilar la orden de anulación sexual. Simplemente … un dia despierta en ellos la imperiosa e inevitable necesidad de encontrar un compañero … como hacían nuestros antepasados, que antiguamente se juntaban de por vida con una pareja estable, al que llamaban: "Conquistador de mi ser". En la época antigua, esa unión era una necesidad de la que no había escapatoria …

Era un instinto posesivo que domina a la mente y al cuerpo. Una feroz necesidad que nacía poco a poco, imperceptiblemente, y luego ... ,simplemente, se desataba por completo, tras la elección de pareja. Los motivos para elegir a un compañero eran muy variados, pero una vez elegido no había vuelta atrás. El instinto era la única ley a seguir.

Era un impulso. Una locura voraz, una lucha frenética por el poder. La más peligrosa de las obsesiones y el más ardiente de los deseos.

...

Inconscientemente, mientras reflexionaba sobre estas cuestiones, uno de mis dedos fueron a parar al estómago del Dib, y de forma distraída, la punta de mi garra dio vueltas alrededor del extraño _'agujero de vientre_ _humano'_ situado en su barriga. Mis dedos lo acariciaron de forma subconsciente, mientras mi mirada permanecía perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de ese gesto, hasta que, de repente, oí una carcajada que interrumpió mis profundos pensamientos. Aparté mi mano histéricamente, mientras soltaba un grito innecesario y muy agudo. Miré sorprendido al Dib-gusano, que se revolvía sobre la camilla mientras se reía sin motivo aparente.

'¿Qué le pasó?' - pensé sorprendido.

De repente, Dib se quedó en silencio.

...

Mirándole de manera sospechosa, volví a poner el dedo sobre el estómago, justo alrededor del _'hoyo'_ y volví a acariciar su barriga, realizando movimientos circulares muy sutiles.

Su piel se erizó …

Se estremeció.

Y volvió a reír.

...

Oh, por Irk …

¿Dib tiene _cosquillas_?

- "¡Las tiene! ¡He descubierto el punto débil del humanoooo!" - grité alzando los puños de manera efusiva. - "¡Ahora verás, humano!"

_Quité el dedo._

_Silencio._

_Le acaricie de nuevo._

_Risas._

Repetí el proceso varias veces y solté una carcajada malvada sin venir a cuento. Esto era … divertido. M-Me … ¡Me gusta!

¡Me gusta mucho!

Es raro oírle reir. ¡Y me gusta como suena! ¡Y sobre todo como se retuerce ante el poder de Ziiiiimm! Muajajaja. ¡Sufre la venganza de ZIM sobre tu débil cuerpo, humano!

Comencé a probar en varias zonas, mientras Dib se retorcía y reía sin parar. Aún así, el sedante le impedía despertarse. Yo, en cambio, reí divertido mientras gritaba "Victoria" o "Muajajaja ¡Que malo que soy!"

La sala se llenó de pronto de una extraña sensación de alegría …

De bienestar.

De risas despreocupadas e infantiles.

…

Pero ...

De pronto … paré en seco.

Y permanecí serio … mirando a Dib.

En sus ojos habían comenzado a formarse pequeñas lagrimas. Posiblemente eran por el ataque de risa. Por un momento pensé que le estaba haciendo daño y … me detuve …

Me quedé observando, muy serio … en silencio …

De repente, me sentí … en una especie de trance. Un delicioso y sublime trance.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron …

Mis labios susurraron sus nombre …

Guiado por un impulso incontrolable, mi garra se acercó gentilmente a su rostro, y sequé la lágrima que se formó en la comisura de sus ojos, ignorando el leve picor del liquido en mis dedos. Luego, hipnotizado por una fuerza en mi interior que dominaba mi razón, acaricié muy lentamente su rostro. Muy despacio …

Lento ... muy lento ... saboreando cada roce.

Mis manos vagaron por la cálida piel de su mejilla sonrojada. Pasaron delicadamente por sus parpados, rozando con cuidado, casi tiernamente, el contorno de los ojos y sus pequeñas pestañas. Las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaron ágiles por sus facciones, explorando con pecaminosa curiosidad. Rocé con gracia la punta de su nariz, sus orejas, las cejas, el pelo … y todas aquellas facciones de las que un irken carecía. Mis dedos se enredaron en las hebras de su curiosa _'antena'_ y comencé a juguetear con sus sedosos mechones.

...

Y entonces ...

...

Entonces, algo en mi pecho palpitó.

Algo en mi pecho comenzó a derretirse.

...

Y ... en ese instante ...

... me perdí. Me encerré en mi propio mundo.

...

Todo lo que veía era a este ser.

Todo lo que ansiaba era a este ser.

Todo lo que deseaba.

**_Todo_**.

Todo él es mio …

Mio ...

_Mio. Mio. Mio. Mio._

_Es mío_

_Todo mío …_

_Todo para Zim._

**_Mio ..._**

Mis ojos se oscurecieron, convirtiéndose en dos manchas teñidas de un rojo carmesí más intenso que la propia sangre humana.

Mis garras bajaron por su cuello lentamente, presionando la carne a su paso de manera posesiva y ansiosa. La punta de mis dedos ejercía leve presión, mientras descendían desde el cuello hasta su torso húmedo, cálido y desnudo. Abrí la palma de la mano todo cuanto pude, para reclamar todo el tacto posible que pudiese obtener de esa piel ardiente.

_Dominación._

_Deseo._

_Avaricia._

Presioné bruscamente. Exploré su pecho con gula. Mis garras rozando su piel, tocándola, deseándola, muriendo por su toque. Mi cuerpo ardía, como si estuviera en llamas. Mis ojos brillaban con un tinte carmesí.

_Mío…_

_Todo de Zim_

_..._

**_Todo ..._**

**_... Mío ..._**

- "¿El jefecito y el chico cabezón están haciendo algo sucio?" – preguntó inesperadamente una voz aguda e irritante.

De inmediato, me sobresalté. Y volví a la realidad. Pegué un alarido y me separé bruscamente del humano, dando un gran salto y quedando a varios metros de distancia. Sentí nauseas. Aun sentía un fuego ardiendo en mi interior.

- "El jefecito estaba raro. Miraba a Mary con ojitos de cachorrito … ¡Me gustan los cachorritos!" – gritó el escandaloso culpable de esta interrupción. No era otro que Gir. ¿Quién si no?

Supongo que cuando dice Mary, se está refiriendo al Dib …

- "¿Ibas a besar a Mary?" – dijo de pronto el robot, mirándome con grandes ojos azul turquesa.

Al escuchar sus palabras, mis antenas temblaron y cayeron en picado. Estaba experimentando la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" - le contesté alterado.

- "P-Pero … e-el jefecito acariciaba al chico cabezón. "

- _"Basta"_ – susurré en un tono muy bajo y peligroso... Mi voz estaba cargada de una furia incontenible.

- "Pero …"

- **"¡FUERA!**"- El grito retumbó en la sala. El pequeño robot me miró asustado y retrocedió. Luego se marchó rápidamente, gritando alguna tontería que no alcancé a entender.

Y sinceramente no me importaba. Ahora no estaba de humor. Debía alejarme de esta sala cuanto antes.

No puedo estar aquí …

No debo estar cerca de … _él_ …

Estaba … e-estaba confundido …

Estaba realmente perdido …

¿Qué es lo que sucedió hace un momento?

….

¿Qué pasó?

¿Qué _me_ pasó?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Lo confieso ... tengo un fetiche por Zim en plan posesivo ... (no me pregunten porque owO) ... y además me encanta la fase de "negación de sentimientos" x3 Intentaré alargar esa fase de negación todo cuanto pueda (incluso aunque llegasen a ser pareja), porque imagino que a Dib y Zim no les será nada fácil decir un simple "te quiero", ni hacer "cosas de novios". Seguro que les costaría mucho trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos, y sus demostraciones de afecto terminarían siendo absurdas, torpes y graciosas (¿porque será que eso me parece ... lindo? xD)

Por cierto, no he aclarado quienes son los **Cerebros Centrales o de Control:** Son personajes oficiales, pero al cancelar los capítulos de Invasor Zim, no tuvieron la oportunidad de salir en la serie. Son los que tienen mayor autoridad en Irk, incluso más que los Más Altos. Para más información pueden glooglear y leer el guión del capitulo cancelado: **"El juicio"** o **"The Trial". **Lean tambien los otros guiones, están geniales x3

Por otro lado ... tengo malas noticias. Ya se me acabaron los capítulos de reserva. Ahora tendréis que esperar un poco más para la próxima actualización. Voy a estar muy liada últimamente, pero no pienso abandonar el fic si hay gente interesada en él. O como mínimo, que me interese y me guste a mí. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Estoy muy contenta con vuestro apoyo en este fic ^^

Gracias de nuevo ^^ y hasta la próxima.

...

_¿Por qué habré dejado a los pobres irken sin poder tener sexo fácilmente? xD_

_¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿que les llamó más la atención?_

_¿Se resolverá ALGÚN DIA el misterio de la tabletita de chocolate?_


	8. La perversa inocencia de Zim

**.**

**Capitulo 7:**

_**La perversa inocencia de Zim**_

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-<p>

_POV Narrador_

-.-.-.-

Una colosal nave espacial atravesaba el infinito silencioso y oscuro. Su sola presencia, y el imponente emblema irken grabado tanto en su frente como en sus costados, era suficiente para hacer temblar a cientos de especies alienígenas.

El gran buque se alzaba majestuoso y elegante mientras atravesaba la galaxia, … a pesar de las pobres condiciones en las que se encontraban sus motores, el sistema de control, y sobre todo, el reactor principal de la máquina. Y es que … aunque en su exterior se mostraba intacta, imperturbable e invencible, en el interior de la gran nave reinaba el caos absoluto. Por los pasillos solo se veía a cientos de irken diminutos correteando histéricos de un lado para otro. Había mecánicos e ingenieros por todos lados, revisando los múltiples daños que había sufrido esta colosal maquina en tan poco tiempo. Muchos de ellos trabajaban sin haber descansado en lo más minimo desde hacía horas, y recorrian las instalaciones a toda prisa cargando con cientos de herramientas, soldadores, maquinaria de reparación, botellitas de soda sabor limón, y un largo etc .

Con tanto alboroto, no era de extrañar que los pasillos de aquella nave rebosaran de actividad, ruido, vitalidad y acción. Sin embargo, en la parte más oscura y privada de ese lugar, un profundo silencio inundaba una gigantesca y tétrica habitación. Dos figuras, altas y esbeltas, permanecían mudas, con expresión sombria y sus cabezas cabizbajas. La atmosfera que les rodeaba era siniestra, fría y temible como ninguna otra.

Las figuras contemplaban una y otra vez los monitores situados justo al frente, a pocos metros por encima de ellos. En sus pantallas se repetía sin tregua el momento en el que el irken más problemático de todo el imperio reaparecía en _La Inmensa_, sembrando el caos en estado puro y destruyendo el generador de la nave con una gran explosión. Esta vez, además de haber contado con la ayuda de su robot, el pequeño Gir, había contado también con el apoyo de una criatura procedente de la Tierra, su "compinche" humano. Ellos eran los únicos culpables del desastre en el que estaba sumida esta nave. Ellos y tan solo ellos. Sus acciones habían manchado el buen nombre del imperio y habían puesto en peligro la reputación que tan arduamente resguardaban los dos irken misteriosos, que permanecían serios, observando con recelo todas las grabaciones.

Tras contemplar los monitores, las dos figuras apretaron sus puños con rabia, ensombreciendo sus expresiones.

- "Jamás en mi vida … he sentido tanta rabia y humillación …" - murmuró lentamente uno de los dos irken, quien poseía unos ojos rojos de una tonalidad intensa. Su voz estaba cargada de ira y peligro. Casi parecía que cada silaba pronunciada por sus labios iba cargada de veneno ... Veneno del más mortal y corrosivo. – "¿Cómo pudo ser capaz ese insecto de neutralizar a la nave más poderosa de todo el universo?"

- "Eso no es lo más preocupante …" – respondió tajante el segundo irken. Sus ojos eran violetas y brillaban como piedras preciosas de gran resplandor. Era por ello eso por lo que su mirada solía ser hechizante. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, era despiadada, temible y fría ... Una mirada capaz de helar la sangre con el rencor que desprendía. – "¿Es que acaso no has visto su altura? … ¿O es que no lo entiendes? … Ya no es un simple enano molesto e irritante. Con su altura podría destronarnos. ¿Qué sería de nosotros entonces? ¿Qué sería del imperio si Zim tomara el mando? – hizo una breve pausa, antes de torcer la cabeza bruscamente hacia su compañero de ojos rojos - "¡Lo llevaría a la ruina! ¡Nos llevaría a la ruina!"

- "No lo hará, porque nunca tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo …" - sonrió malicioso el Más Alto de ojos rojos. – "Cuando llegó aquí, Zim no pareció interesado en nuestros puestos como líderes del imperio. Él no desea esos puestos en concreto … pero es un peligro dejarlo suelto, con la posibilidad de que supere nuestra altura y sea aceptado por nuestra raza como un futuro lider" – concluyó, sentándose en uno de los sillones más cercanos y mordisqueando con desinterés un aperitivo ofrecido por un pequeño irken - "Si permitimos eso, seríamos destronados. Por eso mismo, no podemos dejarlo vivir … pero tampoco podemos matarle abiertamente y saltarnos las leyes irken impuestas por Los Cerebros de Control …. ¿verdad?"

- "Asi es …" – murmuró su compañero, mirándole curioso. – "No se puede matar a un irken con alta estatura. No sin una sentencia o juicio"

- "Bien … . Nosotros no podemos matarle sin un juicio. Pero … ¿Qué tal si … por casualidades de la vida … nuestro Zim sufre _'un terrible accidente'_? … Un … percance causado por el destino … o por nuestro _'pequeño amiguito'_ … - añadió de forma misteriosa - "¿Sabes de quien hablo?"

A la vez que Rojo murmuraba esa pregunta, en el rostro del Más Alto de ojos violetas se dibujo una cruel sonrisa.

- "¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién mejor que nuestra querida mascota para encargarse del trabajo sucio?" – dijo en tono juguetón. - "¡Es perfecto! No hay nadie mejor que él para librarnos de esta."

- "¡Así es! Llamemos a … "

Se hizo una pausa dramática y ambos se miraron a los ojos …

...

"_**Pinky …**_" – susurraron ambos con voz tétrica y luego comenzaron a reir burlones …

... mientras los demás irken les miraron raro … aunque nadie se atrevió a decirles nada.

"¡Me encanta este plan!" - exclamó de repente el de ojos violeta muy ilusionado, olvidándose por completo de su mal humor y mordisqueando una rosquilla. El Más Alto Rojo contempló a su compañero por un largo rato y luego sonrió malicioso.

- "¿Qué te parece si antes de destruir a Zim, robamos a esa extraña criatura de la Tierra? Solo para hacerle sufrir un poquito. Para que aprenda la lección … ya sabes …"

- "¡De acuerdo!" – exclamó, metiéndose la rosquilla entera en la boca y masticando glotonamente.

El irken asintió, sonriendo con cierta diversión ante los gestos exagerados de su compinche. Finalmente, se acercó hacia la ventana, contemplando las estrellas y susurrando pensativo:

- "Adios Zim." - murmuró en un tono … misterioso. – "Te echaremos de menos … ¿o quizás no?" – añadió burlón.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_POV Zim_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Mis pasos resonaron con contundencia por aquel estrecho pasillo. Un corredor vacio y desolado, que me llevaba directamente hacia la celda inferior de la nave …

Que me llevaba directamente hacia … él …

Hacia mi prisionero y cautivo …

Mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta donde _él_ se encontraba, me mantuve en completo silencio y permanecí hundido en mis propios pensamientos.

El silencio era asfixiante ...

El eco de mis pasos era lo único que podía escuchar ... pero no era esta ausencia de sonido lo que realmente me inquietaba. Lo preocupante era ... esta emoción ...

Y es que ... con cada paso que daba, sentía una extraña presión en mi squeedly spooch. Era una sensación nueva, que mezclaba nerviosismo, confusión, y una desconocida ilusión. Algo que últimamente solía sentir a menudo cuando … me acercaba a _él _…

Y no entiendo el porqué ... y para ser sincero no quiero entenderlo ...

Conteniendo esa sensación que parecía aumentar su intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba, avancé por el laberintico pasillo. Paso a paso, respiración a respiración, … latido a latido …

Apreté los puños y traté de controlarme.

...

Durante todos estos días, he tratado de rehuir esta sensación, pero es imposible. Y más aun cuando tengo la obligación de verle a _él_ todos los días, no solo una sino varias veces, para curarlo manualmente e inyectarle el suero regenerador, ya que la máquina de sanado fue estropeada por culpa de _'cierto alborotador' _que no quiero ni nombrar en estos momentos.

Ante mi nerviosismo, mi mano derecha se aferró con más fuerza a la jeringuilla que llevaba conmigo. Una inyección que contenía un liquido verdoso en su interior. Por otro lado, en mi mano izquierda llevaba una muda de ropa, para que el humano no ande por ahí en pelotas …

La muda consistía en la camisa de mi antiguo uniforme y un pantalón negro muy corto. Quizás demasiado corto … ya que era la muda elástica que utilizaba antes, cuando era más bajo en estatura. Al humano le quedará ajustado y pequeño, pero tendrá que conformarse con esto, porque en la nave apenas hay provisiones, y mucho menos ropa …

Sino díganmelo a mí, que llevo con este uniforme desde hace _días_ …

Qué asco …

Dentro de poco oleré peor que aquella vez, cuando la señorita Bitters nos obligó a bañarnos con el agua del inodoro porque no había presupuesto para malgastar ni una gota de agua de las duchas del gimnasio …

"Hermosos recuerdos" – murmuré con ironía.

Dejé ese tipo de pensamientos a un lado y comencé a descender por la larga fila de escaleras que conducían al sótano. Por este camino, me dirigía en incomodo silencio hacia el laboratorio inferior, el más oscuro y seguro de toda mi nave, solo iluminado por dos grandes focos que creaban una atmosfera embriagante y tenue. Sin embargo, más que un laboratorio, parecía que me dirigía hacia una cárcel brindada …

Y es que ese lugar parecía justamente eso. Era amplio, con poco mobiliario, a excepción de un gran armario con cientos de medicamentos y pruebas. Había una celda con barrotes en el fondo de la sala. En la celda se encontraba una gran cama, situada justo en el centro, que tenía amarres y ataduras a cada extremo. Gran cantidad de tentáculos colgaban del techo, dispuestos a neutralizar a cualquier intruso o cautivo que encerrara en el lugar.

Y justo allí, en esa celda, tenía a mi humano cautivo y enfermo.

Tras observar el lugar, introduje el código de la celda, y finalmente, entré en ella. Para mí no fue una sorpresa entrar allí, en ese tenue e intimo lugar, y descubrir que Dib había vuelto a forzar los amarres de la cama y había intentado escapar …

… de nuevo.

Por suerte, los tentáculos del techo le habían impedido huir, y ahora se aferraban a su cuerpo con firmeza y le mantenían sujeto, mientras él se retorcía tercamente ante mis ojos. Parecía bastante ocupado forcejeando con los tentáculos, pero nada más verme me lanzó una mirada asesina capaz de helar el mismísimo infierno.

Maldito humano …

Últimamente no hacía más que comportarse como un niño chico. ¡No hacía más que retorcerse como un GUSANO e intentar escapar de las magnificas garras de ZIIIM!

¡Sobre todo desde que le empecé a curar!

No deja de alejarse de mí cuando me acerco, actúa de forma agresiva y rehúye mi mirada. Además, se pone muy nervioso y empieza a tartamudear torpemente como si tuviese algún tipo de PATETICO problema neurológico.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta bestia humana?

Antes no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar conmigo, pero ahora no hace más que causarme problemas. Y su comportamiento no ha hecho más que empeorar notablemente, sobre todo desde que empecé a administrarle este nuevo suero de color verde … ¡mi última creación para sanar su organismo! ¡Le estoy ayudando y lo único que hace es despreciar mis buenas intenciones!

¡Qué desagradecido!

Aunque … pensándolo bien …

Quizás haya algún tipo de conexión entre ese cambio de actitud y el suero …

¡Pero no entiendo! ¡Se supone que este suero, el 95-T, tiene elementos y sustancias exclusivas para la raza irken, pero no hace ningún daño a los humanos! ¡Me lo dijo la computadora de a bordo!

Aunque … claro … la computadora también dijo _muchas cosas más_ … ¡Muchas! ¡Pero Zim no tenía ganas ni tiempo para escucharla!

- "¡Computadora! Haz que los tentáculos bajen a Dib de allí arriba y lo atraigan hacia mí. Debo administrarle su medicina" – mientras decía esto, dejé la nueva muda de ropa en el suelo y alcé mi puño, mostrando la inyección que tenía preparada.

Dib palideció nada más ver la jeringuilla. Sus ojos se ampliaron a más no poder y se quedó completamente paralizado.

Los tentáculos obedecieron la orden de inmediato, descendiendo hasta colocar a el Dib frente a mí. El humano, que había permanecido en estado de shock, comenzó a temblar ante la cercanía, lanzando una mirada muy preocupada hacia el suero verdoso. Parecía … angustiado …

- "¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!" – gritó, girando la cabeza a un lado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Por alguna razón desconocida, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso y apartó la vista rápidamente.

- "¿Por qué?" – murmuré confundido. Mis antenas se elevaron con curiosidad y le observé detenidamente, analizando su reacción.

- "No te lo voy a decir" – añadió indignado - ¡Tan solo aléjalo de mí! ¡Y aléjate tú también de mí! ¿O es que acaso haces todo esto a propósito para divertirte a mi costa? ¿verdad que si? ¡Te divierte verme así! ¿O acaso lo vas a negar? ¿Qué clase de obsesión tienes conmigo de repente? ¿Qué pretendes con ESTO?"

- "No entiendo de qué estás hablando, larva-humana … Y tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de obsesiones …"

- "¿Vas a negarlo? Desde lo de nuestra fuga … o mejor dicho, desde tu modificación de altura, te has estado comportando de forma extraña, y ahora mucho más. Sobre todo conmigo. Sin un motivo de peso, vas y me encierras aquí, ¡Y me inyectas … COSAS!"

-"¡Son medicamentos, humano ingrato! Ahora cállate y estate quieto mientras te curo."

- "¡NO!"

- "¿Por qué no?"

- "¡Porque no!"

- "No esperes que te haga caso si no me das un buen motivo."

- "¿Lo único que quieres es que lo diga para que puedas burlarte a gusto? ¿verdad?" – reclamó Dib con aire sumamente molesto.

- "Habla claro, humano. No me hagas perder mi valioso tiempo. Dilo ya o te lo inyecto y listo. Zim no necesita tu autorización. Asi que ya sabes … Decide. O me dices el porqué no quieres que te cure y tratamos de solucionarlo o te aguantas y punto."

Ante mi tajante respuesta, el guardó silencio y desvió la mirada. Finalmente, parecía estar razonando sobre su próxima respuesta.

- "P-Porque … Oh dios … Está bien … si tanto quieres oírlo, entonces … te lo diré." – Dib enrojeció aun más. Por último, tomó aire profundamente, como si con esa acción estuviese reuniendo el valor necesario para confesar su rechazo hacia el liquido. – "Es … e-es … que … esa cosa hace … hace … me hace … cosquillas en … y … e-es … ¡Me hace sentir raro! ¿Vale? … ¡No lo quiero!"

- "Te hace sentir raro porque te está sanando, simio pelón. Deja de quejarte. Además, he modificado la formula y ahora tiene el triple de efecto. Vamos a probarlo ahora mismo, y tú te vas a estar quieto. ¿Entendido?"

- "¿QUÉ? ¡EL TRIPLE DE EFECTO!" – exclamó totalmente horrorizado. – "¡Ni hablar!"

Entrecerré el cejo profundamente, con gran fastidio. Estaba comenzando a cansarme de esta situación. Sin más, pasé por alto sus protestas y me acerqué a él con decisión, de forma imponente. Alcé mi mano a la altura de sus ojos, mostrándole la jeringuilla mientras caminaba paso a paso, fijando mi mirada seria e intimidante sobre sus ojos ámbar.

Él dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado. Al ver la jeringuilla, tembló de pies a cabeza, aunque tratase de ocultar su temor. Sus pupilas se dilataron, llenas de horror, e intentó retroceder, forcejeando de nuevo con los flexibles tentáculos metálicos que sobresalían del techo y que aun lo mantenían cautivo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan sumamente obstinado, no pudo hacer nada por liberarse. El férreo agarre no dejaba la más mínima oportunidad de escapatoria.

Mis ojos brillaron con siniestra decisión cuando quedé a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Mis ojos rojos se clavaron en sus orbes dorados, y con una sonrisa arrogante y temible, alcé mi garra y clavé la aguja directamente sobre la piel tersa de su cuello.

Al instante, el grito desgarrado del humano se dejó oír en toda la sala.

Mis ojos se ampliaron …

Mi sádica sonrisa desapareció, para dejar paso a la conmoción …

Retrocedí de inmediato, mirando asombrado su sobresaltada reacción.

Ante mis confusos ojos vi lo que nunca vi y no esperaba ver. Y es que esta era la primera vez que Dib reaccionaba de forma tan abierta y evidente ante los efectos del suero …. Las demás veces solía acurrucarse sobre si mismo y no me dejaba acercarme a él ...

Pero ahora ...

Ahora ... Un violento temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Continuos quejidos de dolor escaparon de sus labios. Su respiración se agitó como nunca antes, jadeando pesadamente. Sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo y parecía agitado … acalorado, comenzando a sudar. Sus rodillas no tardaron en flaquear, perdiendo toda su fuerza y dejando de sostenerlo. Si no hubiera sido por el agarre firme de los tentáculos, el humano abría caído al suelo.

Su expresión se contrajo en múltiples muecas que parecían indicar que estaba sufriendo …

Al contemplar esto, en mi interior sentí la extraña necesidad de socorrerlo. Y eso mismo hice ...

Me acerqué a él, hasta que apenas quedó espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío. Mis garras rozaron sus mejillas a ambos lados de su rostro, sosteniendo su cara y obligándole a elevarla para que me mirarse directo a los ojos. Traté de ocultar cualquier posible muestra de interés o preocupación, pero fue en vano. En mi pecho palpitaba está loca sensación que me estaba arrebatando toda muestra de orgullo y frialdad.

Mi pecho era estrujado por una contundente presión. Mis ojos rubí no podían apartarse de sus pupilas.

Pupilas doradas, que al reunirse con mi mirada se encontraban dilatadas. Su mirada estaba perdida y era incapaz de mantenerse enfocado en un objeto en concreto …

- "Dib … ¡Mírame!" – exclamé, sujetando su cara entre mis manos … - **"¡Mírame!"**

Mi voz retumbó en toda la sala.

Tras escuchar mi rotundo tono de voz, Dib quedó en absoluto silencio y sus ojos se posaron en mí bruscamente.

Y allí se quedó … durante un largo rato. Respirando agitado, y contemplándome de forma tan atenta y contundente que parecía que yo era la única persona existente en todo el universo.

Esa mirada fija comenzó a inquietarme …

Su expresión … era distinta. Distinta a todo lo que había visto anteriormente. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo. Expresaban un anhelo prohibido …

- "Z-Zim …" – murmuró en un tono … muy, muy, muy, muuuy … eeh … muy …

Muy '_distinto_'

Nunca había pronunciado mi nombre de ese modo tan … ¿suave y sugerente?

- "Zim …"

- "¿E-Eh?" – pregunté confundido con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras veía como el humano se me acercaba cada vez más. Sus labios se entreabrieron …

¡Oh, por Irk!

¿Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?

De pronto, sentí como inclinaba su cuerpo hacia mí, pegándose todo cuanto pudo, hasta que no había distancia alguna. Ni un solo milímetro …

Otra vez esa sensación … palpitando dentro de mí …

Mis manos aun sujetaban su rostro, por lo que sentía el calor abrasante de sus mejillas en las palmas de mis garras. Ese calor me provocaba el deseo de acariciarlas y sentir con más fuerza ese fuego que desprendían. Provocándome a llevar mis dedos hacia sus labios y rozarlos suavemente con la punta de mis zarpas …

Esa sensación …

Era absolutamente …

… hechizante …

- "Z-Zim" – susurró muy bajó, con el deseo tiñendo cada silaba pronunciada.

Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar leves jadeos agitados mientras se acercaron lentamente a los míos, ansiosos por sentirme.

Y entonces, una parte de mi mente gritó desesperada. Esa parte moría por rendirme ante lo prohibido. Quería que mi mano recorriera su torso y explorara cada uno de sus músculos a mi alcance. Besarlo y probar la textura de sus labios y la humedad de su cavidad. Lamer con mi lengua serpenteante cada poro de su cálida piel … recorriendo despacio su cuello y descendiendo hacia abajo … y más abajo … hasta saborear toda su esencia y su veneno, hasta morir intoxicado por su peculiar gusto.

Besar. Morder. Acariciar. Tocar, jugar, jadear. Hacerle gritar de placer hasta llevarlo a la locura …

Que sus brazos se enreden a mi cuerpo y me recorran con la misma pasión, y se entregue a mí. Que me haga vibrar y rocé mis antenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Que aruñe mi espalda con sus uñas y me besé con frenesí.

"_**Hazlo"**_ – gritó una parte de mí, desde lo más profundo de mi ser – _**"Hazlo … hazlo Zim … hazlo … no te detengas … hazlo … Lo deseas … lo tienes … HAZLO"**_

…

Pero …

Pero … no lo hice …

Otra parte de mi mente gritó con más fuerza. La parte más prudente y cobarde. Quizás la parte más orgullosa de mi ser, que se negaba a admitir el cambio que estaban sufriendo mis emociones ante todos los nuevos acontecimientos que surgían a mi alrededor.

Me aparté bruscamente, ignorando a la voz más pasional. Lo único que hice fue mirar a mi exrival en estado de shock, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Dib tan solo intentó acercarse a mí, como una criatura en celo deseando fervientemente a su emparejamiento. Sus ojos no expresaban más que ansia y deseo ciego.

- "Qu … Qué estás … ¿Por qué me miras así?" – murmuré confuso, tratando de quitármelo de encima e ignorar esa sensación que bullía en mi interior.

No lo entiendo … Hace escasos minutos, el Dib no quería verme ni en pintura, y ahora forcejeaba por pegarse a mí y hacerme … _cosas_ … o vete tú a saber el qué …

Sin más, di un giró y salí corriendo de allí … antes de que las cosas empeorarán.

Necesitaba respuestas … y ya sabía perfectamente a quien debía preguntárselas …

-.-.-.-

- "¡Amo! ¡La respuesta es más que obvia!" – chilló la computadora de a bordo. Parecía sumamente irritada.

- "¡No sé de qué me hablas!"

- "¡Es qué acaso no lo ves! ¡Es el suero! ¡Y más aun siendo modificado de forma tan forzosa!"

- "¡El suero ha aumentado su potencia de sanado al 45%!"

- "¡Exacto! ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Estás sanándolo, pero también le estás estimulando! ¡Estás alterando la actividad del hipotálamo y la glándula pituitaria! ¡Y las principales áreas del cerebro encargadas del procesamiento del placer! ¡Le estás causando un estado de excitación sexual!" – exclamó la computadora a puro grito. – "¿Es que acaso no sabes NADA sobre los efectos secundarios de diversas sustancias sobre ciertas áreas del cerebro humano? ¡Es más! ¿Sabes algo sobre humanos? ¿O sobre cómo se procesa el placer en su cerebro? ¿O sobre anatomía humana? ¿Eh? … ¿Sabes ALGO?"

- "¡Claro que sé, chatarra! ¡Zim lo sabe todo!"

- "¿Ah si?" – refunfuñó la nave con gran ironía, un poco harta por ser completamente ignorada durante todo el viaje - "Dime entonces como se procesa el placer en los humanos y qué partes del cerebro se encargan especialmente de ello en cada fase"

Se produjo entonces un largo silencio. Yo me dedicaba a mirar el techo con expresión perdida. La computadora permanecía callada, esperando ansiosa mi respuesta.

Pasaron varios minutos … hasta que …

- "Lo sabía …" – dijo la computadora en plan resignado. – "No quiero entrometerme en su trabajo, señor. Pero, antes de adminístrale algo más a su querido conejillo de indias, asegúrese de conocer bien como funciona su organismo, amo …"

Sin más, el ordenador volvió a centrarse en su funciones de navegación …

Yo por mi parte seguía mirando el techo con expresión perdida …

Y en la celda … Dib seguía …

Eeeh …

Bueno …

Mejor no hablar de ello …

-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Gir … "

- "¡Dígame, jefecito!" – gritó el robot a pleno pulmón, a pesar de que estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia. Mi sirviente se encontraba sentado en un sofá, con una tele portátil sobrevolando la sala. En la pantalla se veía claramente a un extraño mono besando a una cosa amorfa y desagradable que no quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

- "Gir …" – tomé aire, preparándome mentalmente para lo que iba a preguntar. Mis antenas temblaron y sentí una vergüenza descomunal. Esta sensación me provocó un terrible temblor en todo el cuerpo y un molesto tic en el ojo. – "Yo … esto … no es que Zim no sepa sobre … bueno … . No quiero pedírselo a la computadora. Y en Irk … la reproducción es un tema tabú y eso. Pero … b-bueno. Lo que quería saber era … lo que … me preguntaba si tú …. Sabrías … y-ya que ves tantos programas y cosas raras … y …"

Gir se quedó mirándome sin apenas comprender que estaba tratando de pedirle.

Ok …

Me quiero morir ahora mismo …

¡Esto es más embarazoso de lo que pensé en un principio!

- "No entiendo~" – se quejó el robot en tono infantil y mimado.

Ok … está claro. No puedo andarme con rodeos. ¡Venga ya ZIM! ¡DEBO DECÍRSELO!

- "¡Gir! … q-quiero … ¡quiero que me digas toda la información que has obtenido sobre el cuerpo humano durante nuestra estancia en la Tierra. Y sobre todo lo referente a la reproducción y la excitación sexual! ¡Dímelo todo! ¡Incluso lo más absurdo e irrelevante!"

Gir se quedó mirándome sin expresión alguna. Y así nos quedamos, durante diez minutos enteros …

Hasta que de pronto …

- _"¡El jefecito quiere tener hijitos con Mary!" _– exclamó loco de alegría, dando un salto mortal y una piruleta en el aire, antes de sacar unos pompones que tenía metidos en ALGUN lugar y comenzar a _BAILAR_.

¿Qué demonios? …

- "¡GIR! ¡BASTA!"

Después de una _inteligentísima_ discusión sobre sus modales, sobre danzas del mono y sobre mutantes hijos híbridos, finalmente Gir se tranquilizó y decidió escucharme.

Sin embargo … hablar con él de estos temas no iba a ser fácil. Eso lo sabía desde el principio …

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Los machos humanos también sienten placer en … en …? – respondí en estado de shock, tratando de ocultar mis reacciones mientras Gir me iba hablando de sus grandes conocimientos sobre el tema. Sabiduría sacada de diversas páginas de internet, revistas _'raras'_ y _'programas de madrugada'_.

- "¡Claro!" – Exclamó Gir con una emoción que llegó a asustarme. De repente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sacó un libro de anatomía, biología y sexualidad de su cabeza …

¿Por qué siempre tiene cosas RARAS en SU cabeza?

Es algo que me pregunto todos los días …

Sin más, Gir empezó a leer el libro con tono serio y robótico, como si estuviese leyendo un tratado de alta importancia. Parecía feliz, porque por primera vez en la vida era él quien estaba enseñando algo _'importante'_ y compartiendo sus inútiles conocimientos con su jefe, es decir, yo. En su fanático discurso, recitaba brevemente muchas cuestiones acerca de las terminaciones nerviosas que tenían los humanos en diversas partes del cuerpo … además de … mencionar a un órgano que solo tenían los hombres, y que les podía proporcionar placer en las relaciones homosexuales. Se llama … _¿'prospapa'?_ … _¿'próstata'? _

… _lo que sea …_

Empecé a ponerme nervioso ante el exceso de información. Y más aun cuando empezó a darme detalles muy concretos. Mis antenas comenzaron a realizar extraños espasmos, hasta que cayeron lentamente y se enroscaron sobre sí mismas.

Imágenes extrañas pasaban por mi cabeza …

¡Ya basta!

No podía seguir hablando de esto con mi robótico ayudante parlanchín, que cada vez parecía más emocionado con el tema. Así que le dije que se callara, pero como era habitual, Gir no me escuchó.

De pronto, sus ojos se tornaron de nuevo a un color azul-turquesa y cerró bruscamente el libro. En su lugar, sacó otro que parecía un comic.

Un comic misterioso, con una misteriosa portada …

- "¡Ese libro era aburrido! ¡Ahora veamos unos ejemplos gráficos!" – dijo agitando el comic.

- "¡Aleja eso de mí!"

- "Pero … amo. ¡Es un doujin _yaoi_! ¡Es muy útil! ¡Te enseñará todo lo que debes saber para satisfacer a Mary!"

- "Se llama DIB, ¡DIB! ¡El DIIIB GUSANO! ¡No _Mary_! ¡Y Zim no tiene el menor deseo de satisfacerle!"

- "¡Pero … jefecito … !"

- "¡QUE NO!"

- "¡Mary estará insatisfechaa~~ si no sabes cómooo~~ hacer estoo~~!"

- "**¡NO!**"

- "P-Pero … ya sé que el yaoi puede ser chocante en un principio … por los prejuicios y eso … ¡pero es entretenido! ¡El jefecito lo disfrutará cuando …!"

- "Escúchame bien Gir … Porque solo lo diré una vez … Una sola vez: Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca … veré algo asi en mi vida. NUNCA."

-.-.-.-.-.-

**5 Minutos después**

-.-.-.-.-.

- "¡AAAAHHH! ¿QUÉ LE HACE EN … EN … EN …? … OH POR IRK" – grité sosteniendo el doujin DE PERDICIÓN muy cerca de mi cara.

- "¿Ya sé que la reproducción a _'la antigua usanza'_ no es realmente una prioridad en tu planeta, Zim. Pero … ¿Es que nunca tuviste un mínimo de curiosidad y te informaste de cómo se reproducía tu especie antiguamente … o como lo hacen las demás razas de la galaxia? … ¿o qué?" – exclamó la computadora de la nave totalmente perpleja. Sin embargo, fue totalmente ignorada, porque yo estaba SUPER concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo, aunque lo único que escapaba de mi boca eran cosas como:

"_Oh … ¡no puede ser!" _

o cosas como:

"_¡Por Irk! ¿qué es esto? ¡Que horror!"_

Comencé a hacer muecas. Y sin embargo, no podía apartar mis ojos … Mi mente comenzó a imaginar a Dib ahí y …

¡Oh Irk, _no_!

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

- "¡Y eso no es todo, jefecito!" – exclamó Gir, abriendo de nuevo su cabeza y sacando una película ( ¿Es eso una cabeza o un baúl de los recuerdos? ¿Tiene una dimensión _infinita_ ahí dentro o qué?)

Ignoré mis pensamientos y eché un vistazo a el objeto que había sacado. La portada de la película era …

Oh …

¿Qué hacen esos dos hombres ahí? ¡Y por qué están … _ASI_! ¡De _ESA_ forma!

- "¡AAAH! ¡ALEJA ESO DE MÍ!"

- "¡Vamos a verlo!"

- ¡QUE NO!

- "Pero …"

- "Escúchame bien Gir …. Porque solo lo diré una vez … ¡JAMÁS EN MI VIDA VERÉ ALGO TAN ASQUEROSO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

**2 Minutos después**

-.-.-.-.-.-

- "¡OH POR IRK! Q-Qué … q-que … ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE ESTÁ HACIENDO A LA RETAGUARDIA DE ESA BESTIA HUMANA?"

- "¡YAY!"- exclamó el robot muy contento, mientras veía la peli con gran interés y se comía un cubo de palomitas gigante sacado de no sé sabe dónde.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

LOL Zim es un negado a la hora de notificar "cosas" (y yo estoy muy contenta de que asi sea xP). Me hacía ilusión escribir una reacción positiva de Zim al ver yaoi xD aunque la verdad es que no es fácil imaginarlo viendo yaoi, a no ser que él lo intente usar para dominar el mundo … (entonces sería el invasor más grande y maravilloso que ha conocido el universo xD)

Como habrán notado algunos … en este capítulo estoy … "preparando el terreno" para … cofcofcof _posible futuro lemon_ cofcofcof_._ En la mayoría de los fics que he leído últimamente, a Zim le toca ser uke, y tenía pensado poner a Dib para variar. Aunque me gustaría saber la opinión de los lectores.

**¿Cuál prefieren que ponga como uke y seme? **

Bueno, ahora vamos a aclarar esta duda que seguro que todo el mundo tiene al leer la primera parte del capítulo, y la duda es :

**"_¿Quién diablos es __Pinky__?"_ …**

Pinky es un ser que he elegido como mascota de los Más Atos y como enemigo para los próximos capítulos en los que incorporaré más acción. Pinky es una especie de OC, con 15 metros de altura. Algo como esto:

_(copia y pega la URL sin espacios)_

**_ht tp : / / b1nd1. deviantart. com /art/Monster-Pose-32076243?q=boost%3Apopular%20monster%20pink&qo=87_**

Mezclado con este otro bicho:

**ht tp: / / joe-vriens. deviantart. com /art/Pink-sock-monster-98880236?q=boost%3Apopular%20monster&qo=138**

¿No es una monada? (?)

Bueno. Ya tengo un enemigo para ellos ò.ó


	9. Sucio secreto

Siento la tardanza, pero tengo demasiadas cosas que atender últimamente. Pero no se quejen, porque el capitulo es largo~~

Bueno, como todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en poner a Dib de uke, pues hala. _¡Te toco, Dib!_ :D pon ojitos vidriosos, tu mejor cara ukeada, y prepárate para lo que viene~ xDD

...

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON. Se me fue la mano con el romance ... asi que si solo te gusta el lado más sádico de zadr te aseguro que esto no te va a gustar

Mmmm quizás estoy poniendo el lemon demasiado pronto, porque quería que pasasen más cosas entre ellos antes de esto, y además, este capítulo es incoherente y occ … pero … _tenía tantas ganas de escribir lemon que me da igual._ xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>

_**Sucio secreto**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ese apestoso libro de perdición, al que los sucios humanos llaman "doujin", se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la sala. Lo dejé allí, a varios metros lejos de mí, como si tuviese miedo a que se levantará de repente y me mordiese o algo por estilo. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada asesina desde la distancia, como si acusase al pobre libro de todos mis males e inseguridades.

Y es que … ese comic, en vez de resolver mis dudas había generado más preguntas. Por eso mismo, estuve buscando información en otros libros. Cualquier cosa que aclarase esta curiosidad que empezaba a nacer en mí. Algo que aclarase un poco más el porqué de estas sensaciones y de ese impulso que últimamente se apodera de mí cuando estoy frente al humano. Estuve buscando y buscando entre infinidad de datos y libros, hasta que, en un viejo tratado histórico hallé algo importante …

Sostuve el libro ante mis ojos, comenzando a leer con atención cada párrafo, escrito en lenguaje irken:

* * *

><p><strong>Historia de Irk:<strong>

_**Etapa de celo y elección de pareja: **_

_- Edad Antigua – 5.000 años antes de la 2º Era Irkeniana -_

Irk, desde sus orígenes, siempre fue un planeta desértico, con una gran escasez de recursos. Antes de la llegada de la revolución tecnológica, la comida escaseaba y las condiciones de vida eran extremas. Esto era debido, entre otras causas, al continuo choque de meteoritos, la inmensa cantidad de actividad volcánica y la continua emisión de gases tóxicos procedentes del mismísimo núcleo del planeta, que era altamente inestable. Las continuas lluvias de meteoritos arrasaban con todo a su paso y los gases y sustancias nocivas empobrecían la tierra y el aire e impedían la formación de vida abundante.

Con estas condiciones extremas y ante tal escasez, no es de extrañar que los primeros habitantes de Irk (los llamados _irken_) se vieran obligados a robar provisiones e invadir territorios para poder sobrevivir en este mundo hostil. Así fue como desarrollaron la urgente necesidad de arrebatar los recursos ajenos de otras razas interplanetarias. En ellos nació el instinto de conquista y el impulso de mantener bajo su control a todo cuanto considerasen _suyo. _ Asimismo, la necesidad de invasión y posesión impregnó cada aspecto de la vida de un irken, incluyendo también a todo lo relacionado con su reproducción:

1) En la antigua Irk, las parejas eran estables, debido a la dificultad a la hora de encontrar un compañero en ese mundo desértico. Cuando un irken elegía a su pareja, esta era suya y solo suya hasta el resto de sus días.

2) En un principio, la elección de pareja es a nivel subconsciente. La mente de un irken busca inconscientemente a 'la pareja perfecta' que encaje con sus gustos, pero cuando finalmente la encuentra, el irken no es capaz de reconocer su propia atracción hasta la llegada de la etapa de celo. A medida que crece el deseo de posesión, el irken empieza a tomar conciencia de su deseo y da comienzo el ritual de cortejo y apareamiento. En él, tan solo el irken más alto y fuerte tiene derecho a ser el primero en cortejar a su pareja. Si ambos son considerados iguales y están al mismo nivel, dará comienzo una lucha por el poder y ambos competirán por el dominio hasta que uno de ellos ceda primero.

3) Hay infinidad de formas de cortejo, tanto románticas como violentas. Incluso está permitido _'El duelo entre amantes'_. En este duelo, el perdedor está obligado a aceptar todas las ordenes del ganador. Si el ganador desea al perdedor como pareja, este no se podrá negar, aunque no esté de acuerdo.

4) Un irken alto y fuerte tan solo puede ser cortejado por un inferior bajo dos posibles excepciones:

- Si el inferior vence al superior en un duelo. Luego, el inferior debe regalarle un presente extremadamente valioso. El más alto debe aceptarlo. Si hay apareamiento, la pareja quedará consolidada.

- Si un inferior salva la vida del irken superior, y luego, el superior le devuelve el favor, salvándole de algún peligro. Si hay apareamiento, la pareja quedará consolidada. Esta excepción es muy inusual, ya que un buen irken no suele mostrar compasión, y por tanto, salvar a alguien no es algo que se haga a menudo. Un irken solo salvará voluntariamente a alguien si le importa de verdad. Por eso mismo, esta excepción tiene mayor peso e importancia que la anterior. La pareja que se forme tras esta excepción quedará doblemente consolidada.

5) Tanto en la era antigua como en la actualidad, está **_estrictamente prohibido_** la relación sexual entre diferentes especies. Toda clase de relación que manche la pureza de la raza debe ser duramente castigada.

* * *

><p>Mis ojos brillaron con una chispa de sorpresa y quedé mudo al releer los dos últimos párrafos.<p>

Mi atención se centró entonces en la cuarta regla, que coincidía perfectamente con lo que había pasado en el momento de nuestra caótica fuga: él me salvó y yo le devolví el favor, sacándole de La Inmensa e incluso curándole en mi nave. Entonces, eso significa que … en el caso hipotético, repito: _HIPOTETICO_ Y SUREALISTA, de … a-aparearme con Dib …

…. ¿le convertiría automáticamente en mi pareja?

…

Bueno, en realidad, Dib no es un _irken_ inferior … ¡pero es un _ser_ inferior! ¡Un sucio humano! ¿Con eso basta para que se cumpla la regla 4?

¿O la regla 5 anula a la 4? … Porque al parecer, la quinta regla dice claramente que la relación entre especies distintas es duramente castigada.

…

Esto podría ser un grave problema …

Permanecí en silencio, imaginando mil y un situaciones hipotéticas. Maquinando formas de violar las reglas o tomar ventaja de ellas para mi propio beneficio.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre parejas, cortejo y antiguas costumbres de apareamiento, empecé a mirar de reojo al doujin que Gir me había enseñado hace poco.

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía evitar que mi mirada de vez en cuando se dirigiera hacia el punto exacto donde se encontraba ese sucio libro … y cada vez que lo miraba … recuerdos _'traumáticos'_ inundaban mis sentidos …

Recordé imágenes demasiado explicitas, besos, caricias y roces.

… recuerdos e imágenes descaradas que … comenzaban a …

_.. _

_Excitarme_

- "¡ARRG! ¿ACASO HE PERDIDO EL JUICIO? ¿Por qué tendría que excitarme por ver a dos larvas humanas restregándose la una con la otra? ¡Malditos simios pelones y su asquerosa perversión! _¡Fuera de mi magnifica cabeza, imágenes perversas! ¡FUERA!" – _grité a nadie en particular mientras tiraba de mis antenas en un acto de desesperación.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en cómo hacen el acto sexual estos simios?

Y peor aún, ¿por qué estos pensamientos me ponen nervioso?

Enojado y con un extraño tic en el ojo, intenté ignorar mis pensamientos y concentrarme en otra cosa. Pero era imposible. Por más que intentaba, no dejaba de pensar en el doujin y en el libro sobre la elección de parejas.

Suspiré frustrado, dejando finalmente que los pensamientos extraños vagasen libremente por mi conciencia. Comencé entonces a imaginar cómo sería mi vida si Dib y yo llegáramos a completar la cuarta regla y pasásemos a formar una pareja.

Definitivamente, sería una relación muy alocada, rara y extravagante …

Si …

Desde luego … formaríamos un caos y un espectáculo por donde quiera que pasáramos. Seguro que seguiríamos compitiendo entre nosotros, pero de una forma distinta. Quizás … bromearíamos mucho y nos volveríamos aun más dependientes el uno del otro …

… y por supuesto, pelearíamos …

… y las reconciliaciones se harían en la cama … revolcándonos como animales en celo que …

¡OH POR IRK! ¿En qué estoy pensando?

¡LA CULPA ES DEL DOUJIN! ¡FUE ESE COMIC EL QUE ME METIÓ ESAS IDEAS RARAS EN LA CABEZA!

¡ESO ES!

Y por cierto … ¿por qué en los doujins yaoi cada problema argumental se soluciona _con sexo_?

- "¡ARRG! ¡TE ODIO DOUJIN! ¡ZIM TE ODIA, MALDITO MONTÓN DE PAGINAS BASURA!" – dije señalando dramáticamente al pobre e inocente libro. Mis ojos llenos de odio y resentimiento volvieron a fulminar, por enésima vez , la portada del comic. Los chicos dibujados en ella se estaban manoseando a gusto … sintiendo sus cuerpos muy cerca el uno del otro … Parecían encerrados en su propio mundo, donde solo se encontraban ellos y su sucia pasión.

Los observé durante largo rato …

En completo silencio, hasta que un murmullo escapó inconscientemente de mis labios:

- "Yo también quiero sentir esa pasión …" – admití al fin en voz muy baja y apenas audible. Sigue sin agradarme ese doujin, y siguen sin agradarme los humanos en lo más mínimo, pero …

Maldita sea …

Quiero sentir.

Quiero tocar.

Quiero experimentar esa emoción. Jamás, en más de cien años, he tenido la oportunidad de vivir algo así.

Quiero que por primera vez … alguien me desee … que alguien se estremezca por mi tacto y muera de placer entre mis brazos.

Necesito que alguien me necesite, y que con su necesidad me haga enloquecer. Que me haga necesitar su compañía, su presencia, su simple respiración sobre mi piel.

Que alguien me enseñe lo que es la pasión, en vez de desprecio o repulsión.

Y …

¿Por qué no?

Que alguien me enseñe lo que significa esa extraña palabra que para muchos humanos es tan fácil de pronunciar y comprender: _"Amor"_

Que alguien me enseñe a …

… a amarle. Y ser amado.

Y … la única persona que se me viene a la mente para hacer tales cosas es …

E-Es …

Oh señor …

¿Por qué _Dib_? ¿Por qué el humano cabezón es lo único que se me viene a la mente?

…

…

Ok … ya no me queda más remedio que admitirlo …

Me … m-me gust … me … ¡Ah! ¡Por Irk! ¡Me gusta esa apestosa larva humana! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Maldita sea. Quiero hacerle mi pareja. Quiero tener sexo con él. Solo con _él._

Lo quiero.

_Lo necesito. _

¿Pero cómo puedo acercarme al que siempre fue mi enemigo mortal? ¡Al que se ha metido conmigo en incontables veces! ¡Al que intenté destruir mil y un veces!

¿Cómo podría alguien acercarse de pronto a la persona que más ha odiado en su vida y decirle algo así como:

_'¡Ey, idiota! Me siento atraído por ti~ ¡Tengamos sexo! Yay~~!'_

...

**¡No puedo hacer eso! **

¡Es imposible! ¡Dib no querría ser mi pareja jamás en la vida! _¡Él me odia con ganas!_

¿Y qué pasa si, después de cortejarle, me rechaza y no quiere saber nada más de mí?

…

Obviamente, eso es lo que pasará.

¿Y entonces qué haré yo después, si los irken solo escogen a una sola persona como pareja durante toda la vida? ¿tendría que vivir con ese rechazo toda la eternidad?

¡Arrrg! Todo es tan complicado … ¿Por qué en el doujin es tan fácil? En ese apestoso libro, los personajes no habían cruzado ni dos palabras y a pesar de eso, en la segunda página ya estaban … estaban … ¡HACIENDO COSAS!

¡Malditos humanos!

Miré con fastidio a un punto concreto de la sala, pensando detenidamente esta situación. La frustración crecía en mi interior a cada segundo. Era algo que mi PAK no estaba dispuesto a tolerar …

Apreté mis puños, suspirando incomodo ante una extraña sensación en mi pecho. Una necesidad insaciable comenzaba a surgir dentro de mí, bullendo en mi interior con cada vez más intensidad.

…

Mi PAK …

Algo le pasaba a mi PAK. Emitía extrañas ondas. Las había estado emitiendo durante un tiempo, pero ahora cada vez eran más fuertes. Oí un pitido agudo y el aparato vibró con fuerza.

_- "PAK actualizándose. Toma de conciencia actualizada. Pareja de apareamiento seleccionada a nivel consciente."_ –informó una voz robótica que resonó en mi cabeza. La voz procedía del PAK, que estaba acoplado directamente a los nervios que conectaban directamente con mi cerebro.

- "¿Pareja seleccionada a nivel qué …? ¿Te refieres a Dib?"

_- "Pareja confirmada. Alerta … Orden de anulación sexual no asimilada. Orden de anulación eliminada. Etapa de celo activa. Fin de la actualización."_

- "¡Ey! ¡Zim no es un defecto! ¡No puedes eliminar ordenes de los Cerebros de Control y dejar que entre en celo!"

_- "Sistema actualizado. Fin de la transmisión." – _respondió la voz robótica secamente, antes de desaparecer por completo.

…

Genial …

¿Etapa de celo activada …?

Hasta mi propio PAK parece querer que me revuelque con el humano. Primero Gir y sus doujins … luego mi propio PAK me traiciona y se salta todas las normas para ponerse en periodo de celo él solito … ¿Sera esto un complot?

Si. Debe ser un complot … A veces tengo la sensación de que hay algo malvado ahí fuera, controlando mi destino y cada uno de mis movimientos … algo como … algun ser maligno … o una escritora yaoista …

En fin. Dejando eso de lado …

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

En plena etapa de celo, será más difícil contenerme.

Definitivamente, esto no va bien.

Esto no va nada bien …

* * *

><p>…<p>

**3 dias después**

…

- "Cuándo Mary y tú os caséis … ¿podré ir al viaje de Luna de Miel?" – preguntó Gir, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

- "Cállate, Gir. No habrá Luna de Miel. ¡No habrá nada, ni noviazgo, ni boda, ni viaje! ¡Nada en absoluto!"

- "Pero … ya he comprado el vestido de novia … ¡Y me queda genial!" - gritó eufórico mientras me contaba con todo lujo de detalles lo bien que le quedaba ese apestoso traje blanco lleno de volantes.

Presioné mis puños con fuerza, hasta hacer marcas en la palma de mi mano. Esta necesidad … esta frustración … me estaba volviendo loco. Y la irritante voz de Gir preguntando estupideces no ayudaba en nada.

- "Gir … largo …"

-"Te veo irritado, jefecito. ¿Estás nervioso por la boda con Mary-cabezona? … mmm … ¡Ya está! ¡Lo que necesitas son galletas para relajarte! ¡Todos se sienten mejor después de comer galletas! ¿A que si? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿a que si? ¿eeeh? ¿eh?"

**- "F.U.E.R.A"-** respondí con un tono de voz _mortal_. Incluso juraría que la mosca que sobrevolaba el lugar cayó desplomada al suelo tan solo con escuchar mi voz cargada de veneno e ira mal contenida. Por supuesto, Gir ni se dio cuenta de lo mucho que peligraba su vida si permanecía a mi lado, pero para su suerte decidió irse a hacer esas horribles galletas y me dejó solo. Al fin.

La sala quedó entonces en absoluto silencio.

Sin embargo, esta calma, lejos de relajarme, me puso aun más tenso. Con tanta tranquilidad no hacía más que pensar en … cosas …

Cosas … relacionadas con la etapa de celo. Eso es lo único que ha ocupado mi mente en todos estos malditos días. Ni siquiera he podido bajar a ver a Dib y he tenido que mandar a Gir … por temor a lo que pueda pasar.

Demasiado silencio …

Más pensamientos …

Quizás hubiera sido mejor que Gir se quedara aquí hablando de cosas sin sentido … Sin su molesta presencia no dejo de pensar en … ello.

Y otra vez …

De nuevo …

Volvía a sentir esa extraña necesidad …

Y tras leer completamente el libro de Irk, sabía muy bien de qué se trababa.

Era la llamada de mis instintos, los más ancestrales y primarios, que se encontraban registrados en el PAK durante tanto y tanto tiempo. Y es que en este artilugio se almacenaba toda la historia de una raza surgida desde hace millones de años. Ahí almacenados, se encontraban las necesidades e impulsos más básicos. Entre ellos, el irrefrenable impulso de encontrar a una pareja. De poseerla, robar su cuerpo, y devorar su alma con toda la posesividad de mi ser.

Ahora, sin anulación o restricciones ...

...

Mis ojos se fueron tiñendo en un rojo carmesí …

Mi pecho palpitaba, sintiendo el anhelo de lo que no puedo poseer …

'_**Tan solo una vez … tan solo poséelo una vez. Nadie tiene porque enterarse …' – **_resuena una voz en mi mente. La voz de mi subconsciente … tentándome …

Traté de calmarme recordando la regla que prohibía la relación entre especies distintas, pero era inútil.

'_**Tan solo una vez … Nadie tiene porque enterarse …'**_

- "Nadie … _" – _murmuré despacio.

'_**Nadie … ni siquiera él…**__**Es fácil borrar la memoria a los humanos …'**_

- "No tengo porque pedir su consentimiento …No tiene por qué recordarlo"** – **repetí una y otra vez con voz misteriosa.

'_**Ya has esperado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? …'**_

'_Si …'_

'_**Toma todo cuanto desees de él. Nadie lo sabrá. Nadie lo recordará. Sabes que puedes hacerlo … sabes que puedes . Lo sabes. Este puede ser tu pequeño y sucio secreto … Zim'**_

…

'_**Tu sucio secreto'**_

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-<strong>

**POV. DIB**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba despertando …

Sentía el frío del suelo erizando cada poro de mi piel y calando en cada uno de mis huesos …

Al parecer, me había sentado en el piso helado de esta celda, apoyando mi espalda en un rincón, y me había quedado dormido mientras meditaba profundamente y trataba de buscar alguna vía de escape que me liberara de esta prisión. Y es que ahora que me sentía mejor y mi cuerpo había sanado, eso era lo único que deseaba hacer: salir de aquí.

El silencio de esta celda solo era roto por mi respiración entrecortada. Una respiración que se agitaba a medida que me despertaba de mi profundo sueño. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados y soñolientos, deseando un poco más de descanso, pero …

… de pronto fui interrumpido por suaves murmullos y sonidos desconocidos que mi oído a duras penas pudo captar …

Elevé mi cabeza lentamente, dejando escapar un leve quejido de molestia. Mis ojos se fueron abriendo con pesadez, dispuestos a descubrir de donde procedían esos ruidos …

Sin embargo, por mucho que intentaba abrir mis ojos, todo a mi alrededor estaba inmerso en la oscuridad. Todo lo que veía era tan negro como una noche sin luna. Extrañado, moví la cabeza hacia ambos lados, tratando de descubrir por qué no podía ver nada en absoluto.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta …

Mis ojos …

¿estaban vendados?

Si … lo estaban … sentía una venda hecha de un tejido muy suave atada con firmeza a la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Nada más sentir esa delicada tela tapando mi visión, intenté desatarla.

Sin embargo … me fue imposible hacer eso.

¿Por qué?

Porque mis muñecas se encontraban fuertemente atadas tras mi espalda. Y no solo mis muñecas, también mis tobillos. Fuertes amarres restringían mis movimientos, dejándome indefenso frente al peligro.

Estaba amordazado …

¿Desde cuándo?

¿En qué momento …?

…

¿Qué ha pasado aquí mientras dormía?

…

Sentí el temor , poco a poco apoderándose de mí.

Jadeé asustado.

Mi respiración se volvió más agitada e irregular. Forcejeé de inmediato, gruñendo de rabia y tratando de liberarme. Di varios tirones a las cuerdas que me apresaban, a la vez que miraba frenéticamente a mi alrededor, a pesar de que sabía que no podía ver nada.

Me sentía como un autentico prisionero. Como un ratón apresado por un gato.

¿Y quién era el culpable de esto? ¿Quién era el _"gato"_ verde, arrogante y molesto?

Zim …

¿Cómo no? Él debía haber hecho todo esto.

Pero …

¿Por qué?

¿Qué es lo que planea hacer ahora? ¿Por qué atarme y vendar mis ojos de esta forma? ¿No le basta con retenerme aquí y drogarme con … l-lo que quiera que sea e-eso … ESA COSA que me inyectó la última vez?

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron con el simple recuerdo. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, bombeando adrenalina como loco por mis venas. Una sensación extraña estremecía mi cuerpo cuando recordaba cómo me lancé hacia los brazos de Zim. Recordé cómo se sentía esa suave piel bajo el tacto de mis manos y sentí como si miles de mariposas bailasen y revoloteasen en mi estómago con el simple recuerdo.

Y más aun cuando recordé que la ultima vez … estuve a punto de …

De … _besarle._

Oh dios … Esto no puede estar bien. No soy gay. Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie. Y además, él nunca podría amarme o corresponderme. Ni siquiera querría tocarme …

Esto está mal. Pensar en esto está mal. Lo que debo hacer es salir de aquí.

_Debo escapar …_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, empecé a retorcerme en el suelo de esta fría celda. Luché contra mis amarres hasta que mis muñecas se enrojecieron por la fuerza con la que trataba de desatarme. Las cuerdas raspaban mi piel, dejando marcas rojizas, pero aun así seguía intentando forzarlas.

El esfuerzo fue en vano. Las correas eran firmes y no había forma de liberarme.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso. Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, mezclada con la angustia de no saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

-"¡Zim!" – grité entrecortadamente, el eco de mi voz retumbando entre las cuatro paredes – "Sea lo que sea que estás tramando, no lo conseguirás. "

Tras decir esto, forcejeé con más fuerza y fiereza, pero … Mi cuerpo quedó paralizado y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando, de repente, la voz de Zim se hizo presente. No esperaba su respuesta … ni mucho menos que estuviese ahí . Ni siquiera sabía cuando había llegado o desde cuando estaba ahí. Tan solo sabía que estaba hablando y que su acento penetraba en mis oídos con firmeza y rotundidad. Al instante, su peculiar tono de voz invadió mi mente y embaucó mis sentidos, paralizando cada uno de mis movimientos.

- "Podría usar la droga … y así no ofrecerías ninguna resistencia, pero es mejor ver cómo forcejeas. Así es más divertido … lo hace más excitante … " – susurró casi en un ronroneo – "Además, con la droga no eres tú. Es como si fueras otro. No me gusta de esa forma …"

Oí unos pasos acercándose poco a poco. El eco de sus pisadas cada vez más cercanas aceleraba mi corazón. Yo simplemente contuve el aliento. Presentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder … Algo que marcaría mi vida por el resto de la eternidad.

Mientras oía a Zim avanzando hacia mí, volví a tratar de liberarme, aunque sabía que los amarres no cederían.

Los pasos se acercaban …

Retumbaban contra el frio suelo …

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban …

- "Así es … Me gustas más así." – susurró – " Lucha, humano. De todas formas … no escaparás … y no recordarás nada de esto una vez haya finalizado …"

- "¿De qué estás hablando Zim?" – pregunté tratando de no entrar en pánico. Algo muy difícil de conseguir cuando no puedes ver nada, pero sabes que alguien que se acerca a ti con dudosas intensiones.

Zim no prestó la más mínima atención a mi pregunta.

- "Pensé en taparte los ojos." –dijo finalmente, hablando más para sí mismo que conmigo - "Sin imágenes en tu subconsciente será más fácil borrar tus recuerdos. Así podré tomar lo que quiero y nadie se enterará. Ni siquiera tú … .No habrá pruebas que nos acusen de haber roto las reglas … y yo te tendré … aunque sea por esta vez. Es lo mejor, Dib … No hay otra manera."

Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de comprenderle. Su discurso era confuso. No había entendido nada de lo que había dicho …

Mientras, las pisadas cada vez se oían más y más cerca. La voz de Zim cada vez era más grave. Más peligrosa y seria.

Su tono de voz alborotaba mis sentidos. Era diferente. Iba cargado de sentimientos nuevos …

Podía sentir el peligro …

Su anhelo …

Su deseo …

¿Deseo?

No. Esto no podía ser … Zim jamás me desearía. Mi mente se debe haber pervertido por culpa de sus mejunjes. No puede ser que Zim quiera hacer lo que estoy pensando que quiere hacer conmigo …

No … definitivamente no va a …

- "Voy a hacerte mio …Dib"

…

…

¿EH?

Espera …

…

**¿EEEH?**

¡EY! ¡EYYY! ¡EYYYYYYY! ¡Espérate! ¡Espera un segundo!

¡A mí no me gustan los chicos! O … los extraterrestres. O … ¡Lo que sea!

¡Ni hablar!

¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Por Saturno, es un _alien_! ¡Esto es una locura!

De pronto, unos brazos metálicos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura y me sujetaron. Me elevaron, y me colocaron sobre una superficie blanda, que supuse que era la cama. Allí, me sujetaron por varias partes del cuerpo, para impedir que me levantara.

Estaba inmovilizado …

Comencé a gritar … pero …

Pero entonces, los pasos se detuvieron bruscamente, justo a mi lado. No podía ver absolutamente nada, pero podía sentir la presencia de Zim justo frente a mí, paralizándome con esa mirada carmesí que parecía perforar mi alma con su resplandor mortal. Tan solo con imaginarle allí, mirándome, mi cuerpo tembló y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

De pronto, sentí una garra sobre la parte interna de mi muslo …

… acariciándome.

Contuve el aliento y enrojecí hasta que sentí mi cara prácticamente _ardiendo_ del calor que desprendía. De repente no sabía ni qué hacer. Mi mente se había quedado completamente en blanco y solo era capaz de concentrarse en ese suave roce.

El roce de una mano que acariciaba mi muslo muy lentamente, de arriba abajo, masajeando con curiosidad. Despacio, con descaro e inseguridad a la vez. Dedos temblorosos, deslizándose una y otra vez en una dulce y tentadora tortura, … acercándose peligrosamente con cada caricia hacia … zonas privadas que nadie más ha tocado nunca. Era una caricia inexperta e insegura, pero increíblemente sensual y provocativa. Los dedos temblaban aun más a medida que se acercaban a mi entrepierna, tan solo cubierta por el suave tejido de un pantalón oscuro y apretado.

Cuando su garra finalmente alcanzó mi zona intima, me fue imposible contener un suave quejido. Sentir sus dedos sobre mi entrepierna hizo que una oleada de calor invadiera mi cuerpo.

Me sentí de pronto muy avergonzado. Nadie me había tocado así … nunca. Así que cuando mi mente superó el shock inicial, lo primero que hice fue juntar bruscamente las piernas todo cuanto pude, e intentar ocultar mi enorme sonrojo. No podía creer que mi peor enemigo estuviera tocándome, y mucho menos que me sintiera tan acalorado en vez de estar muriendo de odio o asco.

Apreté mis puños y torcí la cabeza hacia un lado, conteniendo el aliento y manteniendo las piernas juntas con fuerza. Aquella mano dejó de brindarme caricias, y por unos instantes, no volvió a tocarme. Justo cuando pensé que había desistido, sentí algo húmedo deslizándose por el lóbulo de mi oído. Algo tibio y suave, con una extraña textura … Gemí involuntariamente ante un nuevo escalofrió de placer, que recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo experimentar nuevas sensaciones que descontrolaban mis sentidos. Aquella cosa descendió por mi cuello. Entonces, me di cuenta de que era su lengua, larga, lisa y húmeda, … probándome, mordiéndome, … chupando, succionando … deleitándose con cada lamida. Dientes mordiendo gentilmente mi piel, provocando que fuertes espasmos de placer recorrieran mi cuerpo que se retorcía con cada caricia prohibida.

Y entonces … como si no tuviera suficiente estímulo con su lengua recorriendo la piel sensible de mi cuello, una mano tibia y suave volvió a masajear mis muslos, deslizándose muy cerca de la entrepierna. No pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando su garra afilada rozó mi zona más intima, dando inconscientemente un pequeño brinco y un jadeo ahogado. En algún momento, Zim tomó la confianza suficiente para colocar su mano sobre … mi miembro y … a-apretar esa zona por encima del pantalón. Abrí mi boca para gritar, pero la sorpresa era tan grande que ningún sonido escapó de mi labios. Por puro reflejo, intenté alejarme de él, pero mis movimientos estaban restringidos por los amarres que me sujetaban con firmeza.

- "Deten - … Aaah … Z-Zim" – Traté de detenerle, pero no podía pensar en nada coherente -"… no-o … Aaah … ¡Dejalo ya Zim! ¡Esto no tiene gracia!"

Besos …

Lamidas …

Toques excitantes …

A su vez, otra mano acabó deslizándose por debajo de mi camisa … y recorrió mi pecho, que ascendía y descendía con cada agitada respiración.

Pequeñas perlas de sudor comenzaron a formarse y descender lentamente por mi piel caliente y húmeda, mientras su lengua chupaba cada rincón. Cada vez con más ansia. Cada vez con más hambre y gula, queriendo devorar mi cuerpo con fogosos besos llenos de pasión.

Zim relamió sus labios, probando aquellas perlas de sudor resbalando por mi piel acalorada, antes de murmurar:

- "El veneno que desprendes … _Quema_ …" – susurró en voz baja, refiriéndose a las gotas de sudor. En ese tono, me atrevería a decir que su voz sonaba misteriosa, … e incluso sensual.

– "No lo suficiente para matarme …" – Continuó entre susurros. Su garra removió mi camisa y su lengua paseó por mi torso, hasta llegar a mis pezones.

– "… Ni lo suficiente para causar autentico dolor …" – comenzó a bordear los pezones, chupándolos, succionándolos, mordisqueándolos y haciendo gritar como un poseso. Mis manos, aun atadas, se aferraron a las sabanas desesperadamente. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo mis labios sellados fuertemente para impedir que cualquier sonido vergonzoso escapase de ellos e ignoré el hilillo de saliva que descendía lentamente por la comisura del labio inferior. Al sentir como succionaba mi pezón izquierdo, arqueé mi espalda violentamente y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, caderas rozaron con las mías. Dos miembros duros y calientes rozándose y acariciándose por encima de la ropa, creando un deliciosa fricción.

- "… Pero si lo suficiente para estimular cada fibra de mi ser e intoxicar mis sentidos" – concluyó Zim, con una leve sonrisa retorcida mientras paseaba su lengua a lo largo del torso.

Oh dios … sentía como mi miembro se endurecía cada vez más, hasta que palpitaba a punto de explotar.

Estaba excitado …

Estaba _muy _excitado.

Zim movió sus caderas contra las mías de forma ruda. Ardía en deseo. La fricción que provocó envió otra oleada de placer. Gemí sin parar. No podía controlarme. El tacto suave y tibio de su piel me estaba volviendo loco. El sentir sus manos explorando mi cuerpo causaba una explosión de emociones en mí. Su boca devorándome con besos prohibidos me hacía temblar incontroladamente ante este placer.

Temblé en puro deleite. Jamás me había sentido así. Jamás … ¿está esto mal? ¿Cómo debo sentirme?

¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Debería detenerle?

…

Quizás …

Antes de que esto vaya a más …

Sería lo más sensato.

Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en esa posibilidad, porque Zim, de un zarpazo, desató los amarres de mis tobillos e ignoró mis protestas. A pesar de que mis piernas quedaron libres, no tuve tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, escapar o darle una patada, ya que de inmediato los tentáculos inmovilizaron mis piernas, manteniéndolas abiertas en una comprometida posición. Zim aprovechó para colocarse mejor entre mis piernas y movió sus caderas contra las mías con más ansiedad y deleite. Él moría por un poco más de roce. Por un poco más de deliciosa fricción. Por frotar nuestros miembros impregnados de pre-semen el uno contra el otro, por encima de nuestras ropas revueltas y humedecidas, que presentaban una gran mancha húmeda en zona de la entrepierna.

Oí como el alien gimió sonoramente cuando se colocó mejor entre mis piernas y nuestros miembros al fin se acariciaron con mayor precisión. Susurros indescifrables escapaban de nuestros labios mientras dos erecciones se tocaban tentativamente. Sus movimientos bruscos contra mi miembro me enloquecían. No hacían más que provocarme y excitarme. El placer de sus caricias me cegaba.

Durante esta deliciosa fricción, pude oír un peculiar sonido que escapaba de la garganta de Zim, parecido a un placentero ronroneo. Era un sonido gutural y extraño, pero sensual. Me gustaba …

Yo aun llevaba la venda cubriendo mis ojos y no podía verle, pero sentí claramente como se inclinaba sobre mí aun más y presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío sin dejar de estimularnos. Al inclinarse sobre mí, mi corazón bombeó con fuerza contra su pecho, y ese pecho se unió al mío hasta que no quedó espacio que nos separara. Ni un milímetro. Mientras nuestros torsos se elevaban agitados uno contra otro, él hundió su cara en el hueco que había entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Y entonces, frotó su rostro contra mi cuello, queriendo sentir el calor de mi piel en sus mejillas. Al restregar su rostro cerca del mío, sus antenas rozaron mi cara sin querer, y me hicieron cosquillas al caer sobre mis cachetes y sobre la punta de mi nariz. La sensación era … a-agradable. Incluso tuve que contener mi risa ante ese sutil cosquilleo.

Zim ahora estaba cerca, muy cerca de mí. Tanto que podía percibir el embriagante olor que desprendía. Un aroma único que me hipnotizó por completo durante varios segundos. Su boca ahora estaba muy cerca de mi oído y podía escuchar sus jadeos eróticos y complacidos.

Por un instante, lo único que deseé fue poder quitarme las vendas, tan solo para ver su rostro en éxtasis. No pensé en huir … no pensé escapar …

… tan solo en fundirme en sus brazos …

Sin apenas pensar, abandoné cualquier pensamiento coherente que quedaba en mi mente, y … susurré su nombre con un tono de voz que apenas reconocí como mío.

Si. Apenas lo reconocí. Porque … Era un susurro cargado de necesidad … de anhelo. De deseo …

E-Era … era una mezcla de sentimientos caóticos, que encerraba todas mis dudas … y sobre todo, toda mi obsesión.

Porque él siempre fue la única cosa en la que se centró mi mundo durante todos estos años. Porque él siempre fue y será mi eterno vicio … mi condena y mi mortal obsesión …

-" Z-Zim …" – susurré cerca de sus antenas, casi inconscientemente. O más bien dicho … Más que susurrar, gemí sutilmente.

De pronto, sentí sus garras arrancando mi ropa. Me las quitó con desespero, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Recuperando un poco de compostura y sentido común, me recriminé a mi mismo por ceder tan fácilmente ante este juego. Porque para Zim no debe ser más que un juego. Estoy seguro.

No debo mostrarle mi lado más débil y necesitado de afecto.

No debo … porque si no sería mi fin.

Zim arrancó mis pantalones y yo traté de impedirlo, pero no fue posible porque aun seguía inmovilizado. Finalmente, quedé desnudo frente a él, totalmente expuesto, con mis piernas abiertas en una posición que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y una vergüenza atroz reflejada en mi inmenso sonrojo.

- "Z-Zim … ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer …? D-Detente ..."

Su única contestación fue un absoluto silencio.

Un silencio que me ponía nervioso.

Y sentir la mirada fija de Zim sobre mí no ayudaba en nada …

El ambiente se notaba tenso … tenso y asfixiante. Había llegado el momento de la verdad …

Estaba desnudo frente a él … sin posibilidad de resistencia ni de huida …

Temblaba …

Me sentía confuso, avergonzado, … me sentía ardiendo en llamas … Mi corazón bombeaba tan fuerte en mi pecho que apostaría lo que sea a que Zim podía oírlo. La adrenalina corría por mis venas como nunca antes.

¿Era por el miedo? ¿Era excitación? ¿Por hacer algo prohibido?

¿Era todo a la vez?

No lo sabía … simplemente no lo sabía.

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado cuando una mano se colocó sobre mi venda. De un tirón, Zim la recolocó sobre mi frente, de modo que pude recuperar mi visión.

La escena que vi frente a mis ojos hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco:

Zim … muy cerca de mí … con una mirada que jamás y nunca vi. Me observaba como si fuera la única cosa existente en la faz del universo.

Con lentitud, y sin nunca apartar sus ojos carmesí de los mios, fue quitándose la ropa, muy poco a poco, frente a mí, sin decir ni una palabra. Ropas que se deslizaban despacio por su piel lisa e inmaculada.

No pude apartar los ojos …

Finalmente, se inclinó sobre mí, y dos cuerpos desnudos, de diferente temperatura y tonalidad, se unían en uno solo, compartiendo su irresistible tacto e intercambiando el calor abrasante que desprendían.

Al fin. Piel contra piel. Cuerpo contra cuerpo. Alma con alma.

Las caricias no se hicieron de esperar, y esta vez, mis ojos tuvieron la oportunidad de apreciar la pasión de Zim. Él me miraba y el fulgor rubí de sus ojos me hipnotizaba. Esos ojos provocaban espasmos y escalofríos a lo largo de mi cuerpo, como pequeñas descargas de corriente eléctrica que me recorrían de arriba abajo volviéndome loco y erizando mi piel, hasta que esa excitación llegaba directamente a mi miembro, completamente duro y necesitado, clamando desesperadamente atención. Gotas de pre-semen se deslizaban lentamente por mi longitud palpitante y caliente. Oh … tan caliente … y duro. Gemía desesperado al sentir aquella presión increíble en mi entrepierna húmeda. Todo parecía arder. Todo parecía consumirse bajo el fuego del pecado y la lujuria que experimentaba.

Esto estaba tan mal … esto estaba _tan_ mal …

Debía detenerlo … antes de que esto llegue aun más lejos …

… pero, me sentía demasiado débil . Demasiado tentado. Demasiado perdido en medio de una sensación completamente nueva para mí. Y esa sensación era la de ser deseado de esta forma sobrehumana e imparable. De una manera tan pasional que no se podía describir con palabras. Por primera vez en mi vida … me sentí apreciado. Que irónico que fuese mi eterno rival quien me hiciese sentir así. Justo la persona por la que solo sentí odio cuando era niño. Un odio que se transformó en dependencia y luego en pura obsesión.

Justo el único ser que ocupó cada uno de mis pensamientos durante largos años …

Zim …

La persona que más he odiado en la vida …

Es un alien …

Esto está mal …

Debo detenerlo …

Deb- …

- "¡Aaah … Z … Z-Zim!" – grité de pronto. Una repentina oleada de calor se expandió dentro de mí como una explosión al sentir su lengua serpenteante deslizándose por mi estomago, descendiendo cada vez más hacia abajo. Y más abajo … hasta que …

¡OH POR JUPITER!

Su lengua se enroscó alrededor de mi miembro erecto y palpitante. Un nuevo grito resonó en la sala, junto a varios balbuceos totalmente incoherentes, y gemidos vergonzosos. Arqueé mi espalda y gemí en voz alta cuando la lengua se enrolló por toda mi longitud. Al fin, mi miembro necesitado estaba recibiendo la atención que involuntariamente estaba clamando. La punta de su húmedo musculo rozó el glande, bridándome caricias placenteras.

A medida que me masturbaba, Zim me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad, fascinación, arrogancia y sorpresa. Sonrió altanero mientras contemplaba cada una de mis reacciones y se regocijaba de placer con tan solo verlas. Finalmente, acercó su boca a mi miembro y lo engulló por completo. Marcó un ritmo acelerado, mientras sus labios presionaban con deliciosa presión alrededor de mi pene y la punta de su lengua estimulaba el glande. A la vez, sus manos recorrían mis piernas de arriba abajo, y sus toques cada vez eran más seguros y confiados. Aun así, sus garras aun temblaban de deseo y pasión al acariciarme de forma sensual.

Mis mejillas estaban tan rojas y mis pupilas tan nubladas de placer …

Fue entonces cuando una de sus manos abandonó mi pierna y se dirigió hacia mi trasero …

Mis parpados, que se habían entrecerrado, mostrando una expresión de puro placer, ahora se abrían de par en par al sentir su mano deslizándose justo … AHÍ.

O-Oh …

J-Justo … ¡AHÍ!

- "¡ZIM!" –exclamé, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y torciendo la cara hacia un lado.

¿La mano de Zim en mi trasero?

Oh dios …

¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? Y … espera …

…

Espera …

¿P-Por qué está rozando mi … m-mi …?

¡Oh! ¡Espera!

-"¡Z-ZIM! ¿Q-QUÉ … ES… ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡PARA!"

Uno de sus dedos comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de mi entrada y empezó a presionar sobre ella muy despacio, intentando estimularla. Su dedo tembloroso se introdujo levemente en mí. Era una sensación incomoda y extraña. Me retorcí, luchando por liberarme, pero esos malditos tentáculos aun me tenía bien sujeto, tanto por las muñecas como por el cuello y la cintura. No había escapatoria. Comencé a sentirme ansioso y asustado …

Agitado y nervioso, retuve las dos pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaron a formarse en mi ojos al sentir un nuevo dedo forzando la entrada.

- "Aaah … detente … det- …. ¡Ah!" - murmuré lastimosamente entre jadeos pesaos y entrecortados.

Tras mi lamento, me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Zim muy cerca de mi oído … ni siquiera lo sentí acercándose a mí.

- "Si sigues así te dolerá. Relájate … Dib." – susurró en mi oído. El tono más suave y calmado de su voz hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco. Jamás me había hablado de forma tan … dócil … como si … realmente … me necesitara. Como si realmente se preocupara por mí.

Y así, tras esas palabras, comenzó a besarme, mientras sus dedos se mantuvieron ocupados explorando mi interior, dilatando la entrada y preparándola para lo que venía a continuación.

Las sensaciones que me provocaban esos dedos eran cada vez más extrañas, pero a medida que se retorcían en mí se volvían cada vez más placenteras.

Yo gemía durante el beso mientras sus dedos se adentraron en mí. Gemía y gemía, y Zim gruñía y ronroneaba, ambos disfrutando de ese choque de labios fogosos, que se volvían cada vez más pasionales. Un hilo de saliva nos unía al separarnos para volver a coger aire, y luego fundirnos de nuevo en otro beso aun más ardiente. Labios que chocaban con hambre y desespero unos contra otros.

Finalmente, apartó sus dedos y se recolocó sobre mí sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento. El sabor de esos labios era adictivo. Cada nuevo beso me excitaba hasta límites insospechados. Era imposible resistirse.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando, de pronto, sentí algo duro y caliente presionando sobre mi entrada. Estaba impregnado en una sustancia liquida, ligeramente transparente, que facilitaba la fricción. Era su … su miembro.

Zim estaba comenzando a penetrarme.

La punta de su pene excitado se introdujo despacio, para luego entrar con rudeza dentro de mí, de una salvaje estocada. Un grito desgarrado resonó entre las paredes de aquel lugar. Mis manos atadas se aferraron a las sabanas como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando dos lagrimas de dolor escaparon de mis ojos, Zim comenzó a lamerme la cara, pasando su lengua delicadamente por mis mejillas sonrojadas. Sus lametones eran gentiles, casi tiernos, como una disculpa que no necesitaba de palabras melosas o torpes que el irken no sabía manejar. Entrecerré por un momento los ojos, mirándole con incredulidad y sorpresa. Él nunca fue bueno a la hora de expresar compasión o aprecio, así que quizás, tan solo quizás, con este acto estaba tratando de disculparse por anteponer su deseo de estar dentro de mí en vez de controlar sus ganas y ser paciente.

Zim no se movió y esta vez esperó a que me acostumbrara a su invasión. Ambos jadeábamos ante la sensación de su erección palpitante dentro de mí, llenándome por completo.

- "Tan … apretado y caliente … delicioso" – ronroneó Zim echando la cabeza hacia atrás y relamiendo sus labios con deleite. El tono de su voz era entrecortado y desesperado.

La embriagante esencia del alien impregnaba el ambiente junto al aroma del sexo y el sudor. El dolor poco a poco se disipó, dando paso a la lujuria y las ganas.

Entonces, sin poder contenerse más, Zim comenzó a moverse a un ritmo tortuosamente lento. Sentía su pene deslizándose en mi interior con cada pequeña sacudida, enviando escalofríos y oleadas de placer que hacían que mi cuerpo temblara violentamente ante este goce. Esto era el paraíso …

- "Z-Zim … mmm … aaah …" – gemí. No quería que se detuviera, pero mi conciencia no podía aceptarlo. Lo que quería era que fuese más rápido. Que me hiciera vibrar. Que hiciera que gritase su nombre como loco entre embestidas salvajes y desenfrenadas hasta que se corriera dentro de mí.

Mi deseos no tardaron mucho en hacerse realidad.

Zim aumentó ritmo, golpeando una zona en mi interior que me hizo ver las estrellas y absolutamente todas las constelaciones de la galaxia. De mis labios solo podían escapar balbuceos incoherentes, maldiciones de todo tipo y gritos placenteros que incluían su nombre una y otra vez. Incluso solté alguna que otra guarrada que hizo que Zim se estremeciera y comenzara a embestir con mayor fuerza.

Los jadeos del alien tampoco se quedaron atrás. Murmuraba obscenidades a la vez que me penetraba, excitado por mi voz sensual cargada de protestas, gemidos y resuellos. Estaba tan extasiado. Zim temblaba de forma extremadamente apetecible y exquisita contra mí, estimulándome con el prohibido roce de su piel.

El sudor resbalaba por nuestros cuerpos, víctimas de esta fogosa pasión. Las gotitas se deslizaban por nuestros músculos, y por nuestros torsos que se elevaban agitados clamando desesperados por aire.

Dos pares de carnosos labios chocaron. El beso era intenso y delicado a la vez. La excitación nacía con tan solo el simple roce.

Dos cuerpos se entregaban con rabiosa pasión. Se sentían, se descubrían, se comían a besos, húmedos y calientes.

Sus manos se aferraban a mis muslos y mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda, mientras me penetraba a un ritmo loco y frenético. Zim gimió sumido en el éxtasis de un equilibrio perfecto entre el goce y el dolor.

Sexo

Sudor

Calor

Llamas

Desenfreno …

Un cúmulo de sensaciones que se apoderaban de mí

No tardamos mucho más en llegar al orgasmo, que golpeó con contundencia nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, obsequiándoles la mayor sensación de satisfacción que habían experimentado en toda su existencia.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: El ataque de La Inmensa<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> En un principio, pensé en inventar un producto para Zim diseñado para que no le quemase la saliva humana, o hacer que Zim hubiera desarrollado cierta tolerancia al agua … pero creo que así está mejor. Que le queme un poquito y le sirva de estímulo xD Asi le parecerá más excitante. Además, el puede comer algunas cosas humanas y beber soda (todo eso contiene agua también!) ¿Por qué no iba entonces a tolerar la saliva xD?

Y … ¿Por qué ató a Dib? Pff … usen su imaginación xDD Es que a mí me gustó la idea y al final no lo pude resistir xD

Bueno, ¿qué pasará ahora?

¿Será Zim capaz de borrar la memoria de Dib, tal y como dijo, después de lo que ha pasado?

¿Cumplirán Los Mas Altos su amenaza de muerte y secuestro y blablabla?

¿Me quedó mal el lemon? No sé si me convence como quedó Dx


End file.
